


Who Says You Can't Go Home?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Home is Where You Ohana Is... [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Charlie is hurt, Coming Out, Finale Fix-It Sort of, Gen, Grace is pissed man, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Nahele and Steve have a heart to heart, Reunions, Starting Over, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Steve agrees to get help, Steve and Danny go to therapy, Steve learns a hard truth, Steve learns things about himself and Cath, Steve needs Danny's Help, Steve's a Dad now, Steve's got a secret, Tough Love, all the feels in the world, hard conversations, honest questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Eighteen months have passed since Steve left Hawaii with Catherine breaking Danny's heart. One day Steve shows up out of the blue and needing Danny's help. Will Danny give it? Can Steve repair their relationship and the damage his leaving did?Complete for now. I may come back and add more later... we'll see.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Home is Where You Ohana Is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854898
Comments: 220
Kudos: 214





	1. Eighteen Months Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackMcGarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/gifts).



> Okay, so this is totally JackMcGarrett's fault! We were talking about post-Finale "options" and well, this was one of them. They gave me the a-okay to take the plot bunny and run with it. Though they may post something similar too, we're too in sync some days. LOL.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: If we assume that the finale takes place "real time" then the events of the finale wrap up on (we'll assume) or around April 3rd, the day the episode airs. That means that Steve returns in October of 2021 and Danny's breakdown which is mentioned in later chapters happens just after New Years 2021.

Eighteen months, it had been _eighteen_ months since Steve McGarrett left Hawaii with Catherine Rollins and broke Danny Williams' heart. Danny'd tried to play it off, but the team knew. Danny wasn't the same after Steve left. He came back to Five-0 after his recovery but in a “supervisory” capacity. He no longer went out with the crew chasing down the bad guys. He'd learned how to use the smart table and other things to help keep in touch and lead the team from HQ. Linc and Quinn generally paired up, Tani and Junior, and Adam and Lou, it was a good set up.

Danny'd stopped living at Steve's after his recovery. Junior was there, he took care of Eddie but Steve was everywhere, it was too much. He'd talked to his landlord, his house was more than ready for him to move back in and so he did. It was still too empty without Grace but having Charlie come to visit still was good. The little guy missed Eddie so on occasion Danny'd take Charlie to the park and have Junior meet him there with Eddie, Tani usually came too.

It was a Saturday morning, the team didn't have a case, Charlie was with Rachel and Danny was enjoying, or trying to, his morning cup of coffee and movie. It was one he'd been meaning to watch for a while and hadn't really gotten around to it. He was about a third of the way through the movie when there was a knock at the door. Danny paused the movie, annoyed, and got up.

“I swear to God Rachel if you have to drop Charlie off for some reason with no notice _again_...” He flung the door open and froze.

Standing in the door, with longer hair than Danny'd ever seen it, a few days growth of beard on his chin, looking ragged, exhausted and utterly broken was Steve McGarrett. More than that, was Steve McGarrett with a -baby- strapped to his chest, a diaper bag in one hand.

“I didn't know where else to go.”


	2. What's a Danno to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is at his door, baby in his arms, what's Danny to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback! I am so glad people like this. Just a confirmation, this is not going to be a pro-Cath story. I have -never- liked her character. She reminded me far too much of Doris, especially in later episodes, for me to really like her. So yeah there's that. 
> 
> Also this is going to be a loooooong story. I have the ending done it's just a matter of getting there in a way that makes sense for Danny and Steve and everyone else. Thanks guys! Hang on to your hats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Danny just stared, part of him wanted to slam the door, lock it and pretend he'd never seen Steve but he'd never, not even after Doris's death, seen Steve look so utterly lost and broken. 

He took a step back, licking his lips and sighed, “You better come in then.”

Steve looked like he was gonna cry when Danny didn't reject him. He slowly stepped into house and looked around, “You redecorated. I like it.”

Danny frowned, nodding, “Yeah, I had some time on my hands.” Once Steve was inside he closed the door and looked the man over. He looked like he was running on fumes, “Coffee? I don't have grass-fed butter but it's still hot.”

Danny wasn't sure why he was offering, why he was poking at the man but dammit, the man broke his heart, shattered it on the beach a year and a half ago, something had to give.

Steve blinked at him, “Coffee'd be great. Butter or not.” He sounded empty as he set the diaper bag on the floor. “Thank you Danny.”

Danny had to try hard not to wince when Steve didn't call him Danno, though that might have stung just as badly. He nodded, moving to the living room for a moment to shut off the movie. He grabbed his own cup and then led Steve the kitchen. The baby babbled a bit as Steve walked, looking around the new place and at the new human.

“I don't know how you and Mary did it.” Steve commented, “I really don't.”

Danny got another mug down and filled it with coffee, “To be fair I didn't have to do the whole baby thing alone.” He commented, moving and setting the coffee cup on the table where Steve was standing.

“Right, you had Rachel with Grace.” Steve took the coffee and took a long, grateful sip. “Six months...” He frowned, “She left six months ago.”

Steve looked ready to fall over and broken heart or no, angry as a viper or no, Danny couldn't just...let Steve fall apart like this. He sighed and looked at the baby. He looked a lot like Steve really. The dark hair could've been from either parent but those hazel-blue eyes were all Steve.

The boy, probably little more than eight months old, stared at Danny, babbling a bit and kicking his feet some. Danny looked at Steve, “You look dead on your feet, why don't I take him, let you get some sleep and we can talk more when you're rested.” 

Steve made a choked sound of relief and nodded, “Th-thank you Danny.”

Danny nodded back, “You're welcome.” He moved to take the little guy, unhooking the baby carrier's straps and pulling the baby out of it. “What's his name?”

“Freddie.” Steve gave a small smile, “Frederick Matt McGarrett, but I just call him Freddie.”

Danny blinked at the 'Matt' part of the name but he shifted to get the little guy comfy, “Freddie. It suits him.” He looked at Steve, “You can crash in my room, or Grace's though it's more of a guest room now that she's at college.”

Steve nodded, “I should...get my stuff from the car. And Freddie's too.”

Danny shook his head, “No, the diaper bag should be enough for now. Leave the carrier and the keys, if I need something I can strap him on me get it.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded slowly. He removed the baby carrier, setting it on the table, then he reached into one of the pockets on his jeans, wait since when did Steve wear jeans? Danny shook his head, watching Steve pull the keys out of his pocket and set them on the table.

Steve watched Danny a moment or two, “Thanks Danny. I know I don't deserve your help, but thank you.”

Danny frowned, “Maybe, maybe not, but Freddie needs more than his dad, so...go. Sleep. We'll talk when you wake up.”

Steve hesitated a moment or two longer and then nodded again, heading off towards the bedrooms. Danny heard a door shut and then looked at Freddie, “Looks like it's just you and Uncle Danny little man.”

Freddie babbled up at Danny and had the blond grinning, babies were definitely one of his Achilles' heels and everyone knew it. He walked back to where Steve had left the diaper bag and moved into the living room again. He sighed, bringing up the kids channels and turning on something bright and colourful for Freddie to watch for now.

This was definitely not how he'd been expecting to spend his Saturday.


	3. Regrets, I've Had a Few.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's cute with Freddie, Steve takes a nap and in the aftermath revelations are made...at least to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic just will not leave me alone. I now have 2 post finale "fix it" fics going. I'm nuts. 
> 
> I am so glad everyone is loving the story and agrees that Cath wouldn't stick around. This chapter gets a little feelsy at the end but totally worth it.

It didn't take long for Freddie to get fussy, which Danny wasn't surprised about. New place, new person, his dad was out of sight. Danny rocked the little guy, played with his feet, tickled his belly and helped cheer him up some. 

When he got fussy again shortly after Danny hummed, “You hungry little guy?” He shifted his grip on Freddie and dug through the diaper bag till he found the formula and a bottle. “C'mon.”

Danny made his way to the kitchen and worked on making up the bottle. It had been a while since he'd had to do anything like this but it was coming back pretty quickly really. He got the water heated up, mixed the formula, tested it to make sure it wouldn't be too warm for the little guy and offered it too him. Freddie took to it quickly, calming fast as he ate. 

“Ah, yeah, empty tummy'll do it every time.” He swayed side to side as Freddie ate, smiling down at the little boy. “Yeah, Uncle Danny's got you little man.”

Danny didn't realize Steve had heard Freddie fussing and, because he'd been doing this on his own for he last six months had gotten up in search of his son. Steve froze in the doorway to Danny's kitchen, watching his best friend, could he even call him that anymore? Watching Danny call himself “uncle Danny” and feed his son. Steve's heart skipped a beat, he'd been such a fool. He slowly, silently backed up and went back to Danny's room, closing the door just as silently before he flopped back on the bed, breathing in Danny's scent and finally, finally, let himself sleep.

\- - - - 

Steve wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd fallen asleep but he woke up feeling a little less dead and more rested than he had in...months. He took a slow deep breath, Danny's scent, though changed subtly over the last year and a half, was still incredibly soothing to him. He opened his eyes and wished, not for the first time in the last eighteen months that this was -their- bed he was waking up in. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and smiling when he saw the glass of water by the bed with a simple 'drink it' note resting against the glass. He picked it up, took a long drink and groaned. God he was so thirsty. He drank down most of the glass before standing and making his way out of the bedroom. Or he started to before he caught sight of his rucksack sitting just inside the door way.

“Still taking care of me.” He commented softly. He opened the door and ventured out to the living room. 

There was a Disney movie playing on the tv, the volume low-ish and when Steve got to the living room he froze. Danny was laying on the couch, legs crossed the ankles. One arm was tucked under his head; Freddie lay on Danny's chest, head over Danny's heart. Danny's other arm was wrapped around Freddie, keeping the baby from moving too much or accidentally falling off on to the floor. Though Steve noticed some pillows on the floor, apparently just in case. Danny's chest rose and fell slowly, the other man clearly as asleep as his son. And Steve teared up, watching his son and the second man he'd ever loved lay together on the couch and nap.


	4. Truths and Consequences...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a break down after which he and Danny start to talk about the past 18 months and exactly how hard it's been on Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a very anti-Cath chapter, she is absolutely the villain of this piece and will be portrayed as such. This chapter will also answer the question as to why/how Freddie got his first name, second name'll come next chapter.

Tears slid down Steve's cheeks as he watched Danny with Freddie. God how could have been so blind and stupid. He loved Freddie, he would never regret being a father but he hadn't wanted it to be like this, not...not like this. There were so many days he ached so badly he didn't want to get out of bed. But then Freddie would cry and he knew, just knew that if he didn't get out of bed that little boy would have no one. And he didn't deserve that. He didn't ask to be born. So Steve would drag himself out of bed, pull on some clothes and trudge through the day.

What would it be like for every day to be like this day had been since arriving at Danny's? To have a partner willing to help, to let him take some time to himself, to actually -rest-. He saw Freddie's playpen set up, his toys and blankets in there too and he broke down. He dropped heavily into the chair near the couch and started to sob.

Danny slowly stirred as the sounds of crying reached his ears. They weren't the squalls of hungry, dirty, or otherwise upset baby. They were something else. He slowly opened his eyes and they landed on Steve. The brunet sat on the chair near the couch, shoulders hunched, elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands, sobbing like the world was ending. 

Danny frowned, he wanted to be cold, to be cruel, to let Steve cry and pretend he was still asleep. He'd had no one, not really, after Steve had left him. He'd cried himself to sleep countless nights, aching for Steve, for the man he loved and would never love him back. He sighed softly and carefully got up, holding Freddie carefully as he moved to lay the boy in his playpen. 

He covered him with a blanket, put a clearly well loved stuffed dog near enough he could grab it in his sleep if he wanted and then slowly made his way over to Steve. The fact that Steve hadn't moved, or even reacted to his movements showed just how deep Steve was in this. 

He paused a couple feet from him and spoke softly. “Steve?”

Steve startled, his head popping up almost gopher style. His eyes were red, puffy from crying but they're also deeply, deeply pained. Something in Danny's chest clenches as he sees the depth of Steve's pain, recognizes it because he's been there. Or he thinks he has.

“Danny?” Steve watches the blond, his heart aching for him, for what they used to have, what he ruined.

Danny moves and grabs a box of tissues, holding it out to Steve. Steve takes it, snags a few tissues and wipes his face off before blowing his nose. Danny sits on the couch cushion closest to the chair Steve is sitting on.

“So, six months huh? Why uh...why don't we got a little further back.”

Steve nodded at the six month question before frowning, “How far?”

Danny sighed, “I don't know...how old is Freddie?”

“Seven and a half months.”

Danny wanted to scream, “Cath left you with a SIX WEEK OLD?!” He winced as he realized he'd raised his voice.

Steve flinched, “Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner.” He frowned, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, it wasn't something he'd even really been able to admit to himself till recently. “Things...started good, like old times you know? Before the CIA, before a lot of things.” 

Danny's heart broke again, but he nodded, trying to be happy for his friend. “So what happened?”

“I don't know...not exactly. She started getting restless again, wanted to get back into the field. I asked her not to go, to give it a little more time, see if we could find something to make up for missing that. It was a week or so after that we found she was pregnant.” He frowned deeply, snagging a tissue and blowing his nose, “I was...thrilled, you know I've always wanted to be a dad but Cath, she wasn't. Accused me of trying to trap her. We hadn't always been safe but it was always a mutual decision you know? A mutual agreement that the risk was worth it.”

Danny frowned, “I'm sorry Steve.” And he was, Steve didn't deserve that. “So, what happened next?”

“We fought a lot, almost the whole pregnancy. She resented me for getting her pregnant, for my joy at the idea of being a dad finally. A lot of it. We were miserable but I kept hoping that maybe, once the baby was born something would change. I should have known better.”

Danny nodded, he really should have. Catherine and Doris were cut from the same cloth, their needs, their wants, their desires always came first and anyone who didn't respect that needed to stay out of their way. 

Steve sighed, “When Freddie was born she could barely look at him. We'd fought about what to name him from the moment we found out it was a boy.” Steve watched Danny, “I wanted to call him Daniel, she refused. We finally settled on Freddie. She knew how much he meant to me, I mean she didn't know all of it but enough that she couldn't argue I guess. Besides, Freddie's dead, can't really deny a dead man right?”

Steve looked incredibly bitter about that and Danny just looked stunned. One that Steve would want to name his son after him but also that Catherine was so against it.

“I'm sorry Steve, I...I really don't know what else to say other than that.”

Steve shook his head, “It's okay. She was always jealous of our friendship. I just didn't realize how much you know?”

Danny blinked, more confused now than ever but he did his best to hide it. “Look uh...it's almost lunch, I'm not sure when the last time you ate was but, why don't we go into the kitchen, get you some more water to drink, I can make us some sandwiches and we can talk more. The house is open, we'll hear Freddie if he fusses.”

Steve sagged but nodded, “Yeah, yeah okay Danny.” Steve stood up slowly, wobbling a bit and Danny, without thinking shot to his side and wrapped an arm around him.

“Easy Steve, how long -has- it been since you ate?”

“Before we got on the plane I think? I don't know, I've been...it's been hard.”

Danny realized as he held Steve, something he hadn't entirely realized when he was looking at him, Steve had lost weight, like a lot of weight. The last time Danny had seen Steve his bad off was nearly eleven years ago right before he went off to Korea to finish some...mission to do with Wo Fat. He didn't know why it hadn't registered before then but Steve looked tired and ragged all together he must have missed it. Plus the hair growth and beard hid a lot in his face.

Danny frowned, “Alright, I'll heat up some vegetable soup, make us sandwiches and we can talk.”

Steve nodded, trying not to let the world spin too much. “Sounds good Danny.”

Danny nodded, still not sure if he preferred Steve not calling him Danno or not as he led the exhausted, weakened man to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference for how thin/almost emaciated Steve looks google pics of Alex from the episode where Scott's dad James Caan guest stars, Steve looks really thin and sick and that's kinda the look I'm meaning. I know it wasn't canonically commented on but something tells me Danny noticed even if he couldn't say anything.


	5. Explosive Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes lunch but things don't go quite how he or Steve think they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so this was another tough one to write. But honestly, you gotta get the poison out before the wounds can heal right? 
> 
> This chapter also includes my own personal headcanon for why Danny didn't look at Steve during their last "I love you" you on the beach and all that stuff.

Steve sank down gratefully into the chair Danny steered him to. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He blinked when he felt the stubble on his cheek, it had been a while since he'd shaved, since he'd really taken care of himself.

Danny moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, and after a moment's thought, the orange juice. He poured a glass of OJ for Steve and then set the water and juice on the table.

“Drink. The water'll help cuz you've been crying. The juice'll help with your blood sugar till the food is ready.”

Steve nodded, taking the juice and nearly chugging it, “Thank you Danny. I...I don't know why you're helping me, but I appreciate it. More than I can express right now.”

Danny nodded back, “You're welcome.” He moves around the kitchen with practiced ease and sighs, “Honestly, if it was _just_ you, I probably wouldn't be.”

Steve flinched, he knew he'd hurt Danny, but _that_ deeply? “I...I don't know what to say to that.”

Danny shrugged, “It's okay.” He gets the soup on and heating before moving to get the sandwiches made. “A year and a half Steve, you were gone a year and a half. No text messages, no post cards, which would be very you, no calls, nothing.” He frowned as he sliced the tomatoes, “I could have handled it if you kept in touch you know? I figured the first few weeks you needed to unplug, needed to relax, recharge, no problem. You were my best friend, of course I understood you know?”

Steve froze with the water bottle half way to his mouth, the past-tense stung, “I meant to call.” He mumbled rather pathetically, “I swear I did. Just with all the travelling, the fighting, the pregnancy, I am so sorry Danny.”

Danny's jaw clenched, “But you didn't.” He very nearly growled it, “You left me hanging for _months_ , eventually I just had to...let you go. It damn near killed me but I had to, I had no other choice.”

Steve swallowed thickly, “I never meant to hurt you Danny. I didn't realize my leaving would be so hard on you.”

“I know.” He licked his lips, “I knew when you left, no, I knew before you left. I hadn't been ho...out of the hospital that long when you said you were still leaving. I guess it all started to click then.” He kept working, trying to ignore the tears that blurred his vision. Dammit why couldn't be cutting onions?

Steve frowned, “Danny?” Steve was confused, had he been starting to say home? Steve hoped so, but he didn't want to read too much into it.

Danny's hands stopped moving on the cutting board, his shoulders rounded slightly and he shook his head. He couldn't, he just couldn't right now. He took a shuddering breath and moved to stir the soup so it didn't scorch.

“Danny, talk to me...please.” Steve hated feeling like he had to plead with his best friend, former best friend? Apparently.

“Why?” Danny's voice was thick, he was clearly upset, “You were gone _EIGHTEEN MONTHS_ Steve and the only reason you came back is what...because Catherine left _again_? Because she left you and your son and you needed what?”

“I needed you!” Steve exploded, cutting him off, if he'd had the strength he probably would've stood. “I needed you.” He repeated a little softer as Danny turned and stared at him, stunned.

“You needed me... _you_ needed _me_.” Danny looked like he was barely containing his rage, “What about when _I_ needed _you_ Steve? What about then? What about when I'd been out of the hospital what...forty-eight hours? Not even? When I was walking with a cane because I'd been _shot_ and _tortured again_ because I was allegedly the person you cared for most in the world? What about then Steven!?” The tears started to slide down Danny's cheeks then, “You _broke_ my _heart_ Steven.”

The last five words were spoken so softly Steve almost missed them, and if he hadn't already been sitting down he likely would have dropped into his seat.

“I...what?” Steve looked absolutely shaken to his core.

Danny shook his head, “I'm not saying it again. But you did. That last hug? That last 'I love you man'? Why do you _think_ I didn't look you in the eye, why do you think I turned away as quickly as I could? I was _dying_ inside because after everything we've been through, after all the close calls, the near deaths, the...the _everything_ , I finally realized that you didn't feel for me what I felt for you. The love you spoke of wasn't the same kind I felt, never was, never would be. And you left, you just...left. When I _needed_ you most, you left Steven. I know you needed your space, I know you needed your time and I didn't stop you, because I loved you, you were my _best_ friend. I would have done anything for you.”

Steve's jaw was on floor, it had to be, it couldn't still be attached to his face could it. He thought he'd been a fool, but he was _so_ wrong, if there was something greater than a fool, _he_ was it.


	6. Aftermath and Secrets Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Danny's blow up Steve and Danny have a heart-to-heart over lunch, Steve reveals something that could change their relationship forever.

Danny turned back around to the soup, giving it a stir and turning the heat down before moving back to prepping the sandwiches. He hadn't meant to explode at Steve like that, not really. But dammit it needed said. The silence hung heavy between the two of them for a long time, Danny was happy that Freddie was apparently a heavier sleeper than his father. Danny's hands moved skillfully and assuredly through the motions of making the sandwiches.

“I broke mine too.”

The words were soft, so soft Danny barely heard them. He frowned, moving to check on the soup again, “What do you mean?”

Steve sighed heavily, “I never should have left Hawaii Danny, I wanted to find peace and I found...war. You're right, you needed me...I should have been there for you. I will never forgive myself for that.”

Danny's hand shook as he stirred the soup, “Don't...don't do that Steve.”

“Don't do what? Be honest? Isn't that what I should have done all those months ago? Been honest? With you, with myself?” Steve took a long drink of the orange juice, “I've been hiding from myself for so long I didn't even know who I was when I got on that plane.”

Danny could hear the pain in Steve's voice as he turned the burner off, “So why now? What sparked this...revelation?”

Steve sighed, watching Danny get the bowls and portion out the soup, “When Cath joined me on the plane it was like this was something familiar, something I knew, I could count on, or I thought it was. I should've known Cath would never change.” He finished the oj and got to work drinking the water, “I was still running, denying what I've felt, what I knew to be true for a long time. But I had that...reputation you know? The McGarrett name, it _means_ something on Hawaii, how could I...tarnish it?”

Danny set the soup on the table and moved back to get the sandwiches, “What is there about you that could possibly tarnish the McGarrett name Steve? You're Super SEAL remember? You're practically the cover boy for “Be-All-You-Can-Be” Magazine, if there was one.” He set down the sandwiches and went to the fridge to get himself a bottle of water too.

“I'm gay.”

The two words dropped into the kitchen like a bomb going off. Danny dropped the bottle of water and froze, though he was glad the bottles were plastic. The 'thunk' of the bottle hitting the floor almost seemed to echo in the kitchen as Danny slowly turned, his face a mask of pure, unadulterated shock.

“You're...what?”

“I'm gay.” Steve repeated himself, looking a little green, “I started noticing things in high school, but I had a rep, I was Steve McGarrett, football star, I had to...keep up appearances. So I dated girls, I did the straight thing, kept my attraction to men to myself. Never let anyone know, especially not the women, that when I was with them I wasn't thinking about them. To get it up, to get to the finish line I had to...think about men, other boys in school, famous men I thought were attractive. In the Navy I met Freddie and I fell _hard_. He was...perfect. Sweet, funny, gorgeous, he was...everything I ever wanted. We had a fling, that's what it was for him, a way to blow off some steam. We were discrete, didn't want to risk getting discharged, but we'd go on furlough, get a hotel room and lose ourselves in each other for a while.”

Danny made himself crouch down and pick the water, walk to the table. Ten years, no eleven and a half now really, he'd known Steve for over a decade and he'd never guessed, never even suspected he had such a deep secret.

“Steve I...”

Steve held up a hand, “I got really good at hiding it Danny, even from myself. When Freddie met a girl he told me that what we had had to end, it broke my heart, shattered it. But I took it like a man, told him I understood, you know? And I found Cath, Cath was a distraction, but a good one. When Freddie died I felt like a piece of me died with him. And then my dad so soon after. I threw myself into the task force, into dealing with Wo Fat but the whole time, you were there. At my side whether you liked it or not, eventually whether I liked it or not. You became my best friend, the one I turned to, always, for everything. And I fell again, _hard._ ”

Danny made a choked sound, “You what?” Geez Danny, get a grip.

“I fell in love with you.”

Danny almost couldn't believe the words came out of Steve's mouth. “When?”

“I'm not...sure, I know the moment I realized it though.” Steve hung his head, “South Korea, when I was in the back of that truck. Jenna was dead, I was positive I was going to die and then you lifted the flap of canvas and I swore I had to be dreaming, had to be hallucinating, but you were there. You came for me, like you always did, always do.”

Danny blinked at him, “Ten years, you've known for _ten fucking years_?!” The words shot out of Danny's mouth, or tried to, he bit them back in to an angry hiss.

Steve nodded, looking absolutely miserable and served him right really. “Yeah, I uh...I was the world's biggest idiot. I was so deep in denial I tried to tell myself it was just... a passing thing, that I couldn't _actually_ be in love with you, that would be bad, unprofessional and above all incredibly stupid.”

Danny had made himself take a bite of his sandwich, chew it and swallow, “Why incredibly stupid?”

Steve frowned, “Because I didn't think there was any way you could possibly feel the same way.”

Danny stared at him, “What?”

Steve sighed heavily, “I didn't think you could love me the way I loved you. I assumed you were straight. You and Rachel, then you and Melissa, I just figured you wouldn't, couldn't, feel the same.”

Danny couldn't stop staring at Steve, the man was _gay_ and had apparently been in love with him for a long time. “I was in love with you too Steve.” He stirred the soup in his bowl and sighed, eating a couple bites, “I figured it out about the same time you did strangely enough. I knew I didn't like the way Laurie was coming on to you, but I figured that was... something else. Had to be, but when you got taken in Korea? When we flew there I just kept praying you'd be okay. When we found you, the sense of relief was so profound it nearly knocked me off my feet.” He watches Steve, “I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I've been with men and women, though obviously once I got together with Rachel, she and I were pretty exclusive.”

It was Steve's turn to stare, Danny'd been in love with him too? He winced at the past tense, wondering if there was any way he could get Danny to fall in love with him again. He decided he was going to try because he still loved Danny, desperately so.

“I had no idea Danny.” He spoke softly, “I wish I could have been braver, for both of us.”

Danny opened his mouth to reply before a cry pierced the silence as Freddie woke up. Steve startled and went to get up when Danny glared at him.

“Sit, eat, I'll get him. He's probably hungry or needs a change.” Danny got up and walked towards the living room, he stopped a moment, sighing, “You're not alone anymore Steve. You don't have to nearly kill yourself to take care of him by yourself any longer.”

Steve nodded, throat tight as Danny continued on. Freddie was a blessing for sure, but God he couldn't stop his heart aching for what he'd lost with Danny.

Danny meanwhile walked quickly across his living room to Freddie's playpen where the boy laid squalling, “Hey little man, come to Uncle Danny.”

He bent over and carefully scooped the little guy up, rocking him back and forth as he tried to assess what he needed. He rubbed his back as he sways, soothing the little guy. His heart ached, one that this was Steve's son, but also for all the time he missed with Charlie.

Danny hummed, “Let's see if you've got wet bum huh?” He grinned at the little guy, moving to the makeshift change station he'd set up and goes about changing him.

Danny talks to Freddie the whole time, telling him what he's doing and why, as well as making silly faces at him. He gets him all changed and the baby calms some but not completely. So Danny picks him up again and moves to get a bottle, moving with ease and confidence back into the kitchen to get him fed.


	7. More Honesty and Healing Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny feeds Freddie and lets Steve know how much he's missed in 18 months. Steve continues to open up which leads Danny to a revelation (which will be expanded up on -next- chapter muahahahaha)

Steve looked up as Danny re-entered the kitchen with Freddie, “Is he okay?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, he had a soggy bum and I think he's hungry.”

Steve shifted, “I can feed him.”

“Feed yourself Steven.” Danny snapped, frowning when Steve flinched. “I'm sorry, you're just...skin and bone Steve, you look like you haven't been taking care of yourself. You need to, for Freddie. So eat, please.”

Steve blinked, but once Danny apologized he nodded and got back to eating. It was...something of a relief to not be alone anymore. He knew Danny was only doing it for Freddie, or so he claimed, but watching Danny settle at the table once he'd gotten the bottle ready and feed Freddie with one hand and himself with the other, Steve couldn't help the warmth that diffused him. He almost forgot to eat watching them together.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” He asked softly.

Danny blinked and looked up, nodding, “Sure Steve. It takes a bit but you're strong, your dexterity's good, you should pick it up quickly.”

Steve nodded back, “Thank you Danny. I...I appreciate that.” He sighed heavily, “I should've appreciated you a lot more than I did. I was horrible to you when we tried to start that restaurant. It was your dream and it nearly destroyed us.”

Danny shook his head, “It's okay Steve, I wasn't the best partner at that point either. Kono and Chin were gone and I was angry. Not really at Chin, he earned the new position, but Kono, leaving the way she did...it stung. I thought we were family you know?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I missed them a lot. I think...I think maybe I clung to Tani and Junior too much, used them to replace Kono and Chin, tried to fill the void with them but in doing so I very nearly replaced _you_ too.” He ate a few more bites of soup, “I didn't mean to, not consciously, but there were so many memories of the cousins wrapped up in you, and it hurt.”

Danny frowned, watching Freddie eat, making sure he _was_ eating, while he listened to Steve talk. “It hurt me too Steve. And it hurt even worse that you weren't there for me _and_ wouldn't let me be there for you.”

Steve nodded, “I was selfish. I realize that now, I realize a _lot_ of the mistakes I made now. The last year and a half was hell, I know it was for you too Danny, I'm not denying that.”

Danny had tensed but relaxed when Steve acknowledged his own pain, “Yes, it was. If you'd've kept in touch at least it wouldn't have been so bad but dammit Steve, you just vanished.” He frowned, “I'm not the only one you hurt by the way.”

Steve frowned, “I know.” He very nearly whispered the words, “I'll be stopping by the house later to talk to Junior.”

“He doesn't live there anymore.”

Steve blinked, “What?”

“He still takes care of it, keeps it clean, cuts the grass, that kind of thing but he moved in with Tani about a year ago. Eddie too.”

Steve stared at Danny, he'd clearly missed a lot. “They moved in together?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, he proposed on Valentine's Day. It's kinda adorable really.”

“They're engaged?!” Steve couldn't believe it but Danny was grinning so it had to be true right?

Danny nodded, “Yeah, they're uh...they're really seizing the day after dancing around each other for so long. Junior was so nervous, Lou and I had to calm him down like six times. We both knew she was gonna say yes. He custom designed the ring with mermaid scales and pearls on either side of the diamond, it's a hell of a ring.”

Steve frowned, nodding. “Wow that's...that's great for them. They deserve it.”

Danny nods, “Yeah, they do.” He nearly muttered that _someone_ did, but he doesn't. “Adam and Tamiko split up, she moved back to Japan. Lou and Rene are doing fine, Jerry still calls now and then to keep in touch. And Quinn and Cole work great together. I swear some days they share a brain.”

Steve nodded along as Danny filled him in on the others, “And uh...Grace and Charlie?”

Danny froze, checked on Freddie and shifted him up to burp him, “Grace is still at college, third year. Charlie is fine.” He rubbed and patted at Freddie's back until the little guy burped a couple times and then shifted him back down to lay the other way to give his arm a break and keeps feeding him, “Charlie missed you a lot at first, he didn't understand why you left. Grace was...mad. But they're strong, resilient, they're doing okay now.”

Steve sighed heavily, “I am so sorry Danny, I should've...done better. I didn't realize how isolated I was until, I think, it was too late.”

“Six months Steve, she's been gone six months...why didn't you come back when she left?” That was the one thing Danny didn't get.

Steve hung his head, “I was embarrassed...and devastated. I loved Catherine, or thought I did, thought we had this future together. I don't know why, she was more like my mother than I ever really realized. At least until it was...too late.” He mumbles the last words hating how he was repeating himself. “Anyway, I'd built this fantasy life in my head even when we were fighting I thought if we could just weather one more storm, it'd be okay. I even told her that once Freddie was born I'd stay at home, be “Mr Mom” and she could go back to work, maybe not the agency, or not in the same way as before but that wasn't good enough, nothing I ever did was good enough.” He frowned, “So when she left just...gone, a simple note saying, _I'm sorry, but this just isn't me._ It broke me. It broke me in a way all Wo Fat's tortures never did, it broke me in a way losing Freddie, Dad, Joe and Mom barely touched.”

Danny blinked, surprised his eyes were getting wet. Looking at Steve, seeing how bad he looked, the ache in his voice, he could believe it. “So...what happened?”

“I don't know. The first few weeks after she left are kind of a blur. There were mornings, a lot of mornings I remember not wanting to get out of bed, wanting to just lay there and hope the hurt went away or that I'd fall asleep and not wake up. But then Freddie would cry and I'd remember he needed me, so I'd force myself out of bed, feed him, change his diaper, give him a bath, whatever _he_ needed. I'd eat when I remembered, showered...whenever I had a few seconds during his naps but everything seemed so unimportant.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Oh Steve.” He set his spoon down and slowly extended his hand across the table.


	8. Reaching Out & Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny offers Steve a life line and is honest about what the last 18 months cost him. There's a long way to go, but at least they're moving in the right direction.

Steve could barely look at Danny but he noticed his hand moving across the table. A choked sound pulled from him as he slowly moved his own hand to rest in Danny's, feeling it close around his.

“I'm so sorry Danno, I'm so sorry.” He froze realizing he'd called Danny 'Danno', but when Danny didn't yell he chanced a look at him.

Danny had tears in his eyes, “I am...so sorry you didn't think you could come home Steve.” He swallowed, gently squeezing the thin hand in his, “But you're here now, you and Freddie are going to be okay.”

Steve nodded, home, that sounded really good. “Th-thank you Danny. I know I don't deserve it after how much I hurt you.”

Danny frowned, “Everyone deserves a second chance Steve.” He gave his hand another squeeze, “Finish your lunch and then maybe we can go see Tani and Junior together. You shouldn't have to face _everyone_ on your own. We'll bring Freddie, Tani will adore him.”

Steve nodded, “Okay. Thank you Danny.”

Danny nodded back, “You're welcome.” He slowly let Steve's hand go, checking on Freddie and seeing he was done he bottle he set it on the table and shifted the little guy up to burp him again.

\- - - - 

They finished lunch in silence, Danny snuggling Freddie while he ate, watching Steve the whole time too. Danny had never seen Steve so low and it broke his heart all over again that Steve had been so alone for so long. Danny and Steve had both been alone, struggling with their own pain, their own trials, their own heartbreaks and Danny was starting to realize what hell Steve had been through while he was gone.

With lunch finished Danny passed Freddie back to Steve, “Why Matt?”

Steve sighed, “For your brother. Catherine let herself think it was for her ex, cuz they were so close, it was her suggestion but I said yes because it made me think of you. If I couldn't name him Danny, then Matt was close.”

Danny swallowed thickly, taking the dishes and moving to start washing them, “Thank you.”

Steve nodded even though Danny's back was turned. “If I'd come sooner, would it have changed anything?”

Danny hung his head, “I don't know. I did a lot of my...whatever in the first year, the last six months have been...not good, but less awful.”

Steve frowned, “Tell me?” He asked softly, not sure he _wanted_ to know, but maybe he needed to.

Danny swallowed thickly again, “I thought I was okay you know? Till Cath showed up, I mean I had a hunch she'd been the one to decode the cipher but seeing her, it was like a gut punch you know? Anyway, we got my car back, I kept rehabbing but knowing you were out there? With _her_? It stung, a lot. And you didn't call, didn't text back, nothing. It broke me. I stayed at your place until I was done healing, until the PT said I could live on my own. I had a limp for...a few months even after physio but I managed. More or less. Kept working and the limp went away.” He sighed, washing the dishes to do something with his hands, “I kept seeing our shrink because the Governor wouldn't let me back on the task force until I was cleared physically and mentally. It sucked, I went to bed and woke up miserable every day. Cried myself to sleep more times than I care to try counting. I was a wreck Steve, the team saw it, tried to be there for me but I just...couldn't you know?”

Steve sat stunned, he really hadn't realized how deeply his leaving would affect Danny. And that was his mistake. “Go...go on.” He prompted.

“It all came to a head about nine months ago, I was technically cleared for duty about six months after you left, I'd be supervising, had Adam show me how to use the smart table, I was doing, I _thought_ I was doing well. I don't even really remember what was said or done but I snapped...it was bad. I had a breakdown, ended up in the hospital for a few days. Nearly lost custody of Charlie again.” He finished up washing the dishes, “But I started healing, really healing after that. Took me three months to get to a good place, to...to realize you weren't coming back. I think in the back of my head for those first nine months I really, really thought maybe you'd be coming back, that you just needed more time off the grid. But you wouldn't be gone forever. You _couldn't_ be gone forever. Right? And then it hit me, that maybe you _were_ gone forever and it broke me all over again.”

Steve swallowed thickly, “Danny, I am...so sorry. I don't know if I can ever express how truly, deeply sorry I am. For all the wasted time, for all the missed opportunities. For leaving. I just...” He sighed, “I don't know if I can make it up to you, but could we...start again? Work towards being friends again? I know I screwed up, will you give me the chance to make it... make it right?”

Danny listened, tears slipping down his cheeks. He lets Steve say his piece, get all out.

“Yes.” He dried his hands, wiped his face and turned to look at Steve, “Yeah we can start again but you gotta promise to stop being such a schmuck and start taking better care of yourself. You look like hell Steven. Though I have to admit, I'm kinda digging the longer hair. Still, we can get you a haircut if you want.” He walked over to him and sighed, “Look, go take a shower, shave if you wanna, I'll watch Freddie. Once you're cleaned up, we'll head over to Junior and Tani's place.”

Steve looked ready to cry again, “Thank you Danny, so much.” He flushed a bit when Danny said he liked the long hair, “Let me think about it, see how I like it once it's not you know...dirty and slept in.” He nodded then, “Sure, you're so good with him. Thank you, I know I keep saying it but I mean it.”

Danny laughed, shaking his head, “Go, shower, we got things to do. Besides, Freddie's gonna need a crib and stuff if you're gonna be sticking around right?”

Steve blinked, “Yeah, I left everything but what's in our bags and the playpen when I left, I wasn't sure if I'd be going back or not, I can have the stuff shipped but...”

Danny sighed, “Steven, you're being a schmuck. You want a fresh start, leave it. Give your notice to the apartment company. If they need you to come back and settle things, give them ninety days, when you're feeling better we'll go back together, you me and Freddie, maybe Junior and Adam, clean out the apartment, sell or donate what you don't want, and then we'll come back to Hawaii where you and Freddie can really start over, with your ohana by your sides.” He patted Steve's shoulder, “We'll get through this Steve, always do.”


	9. Reunions and Baby Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has taken Steve and Freddie to see Junior and Tani, at the baby store things start to get back to normal. Afterwards they realize they need Adam's help and a party is planned.

The visit with Tani and Junior had gone well, Tani cried, Junior cried but pretended he didn't. Eddie went bonkers that Steve was back, he'd missed his human while Steve was gone. Tani had, as Danny predicted, absolutely adored Freddie and the look on Junior's face while Tani had held the little boy was sure indication that fairly soon after the wedding there'd be the pitter-patter of little feet around the Reigns residence.

Danny and Steve were at the baby store now, Steve had Freddie in his chest carrier and Danny pushed the cart. They were looking at cribs for the moment but Danny knew there were other things Freddie would need.

“So, are you gonna...” Danny stopped himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

“Am I going to what?” Steve asked softly, watching Danny.

“I uh...well, where are you gonna stay?” Danny sighed, he hated that he wasn't sure about this.

“Oh.” Steve frowned, “I'm not sure. I mean...the house is there, bills are paid up, I could just...stay there I guess.”

Danny frowned, “And be on your own again? What did I say about not being a schmuck Steven?”

Steve blinked at Danny, “I uh...I guess you have a point. So...what are you saying?”

“What I am _saying_ Steven, is that I have a guest room, a currently unoccupied guest room, with room for a crib and some other baby things. And that maybe, just maybe, it would be best for Freddie if you swallowed your pride a little more thoroughly and let me help you so he doesn't lose another parent.”

Steve paused, blinked and then nodded, “Thank you Danny.”

“You're welcome.”

The rest of the trip was almost like normal. They bickered like they always had, got everything Freddie was going to need. They realized somewhat belatedly that everything was _not_ going to fit in Danny's Camaro.

He sighed, “We're gonna need back up. And the only one I know with a truck...is Adam.”

Steve swallowed, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see the rest of the team but he nodded, might as well get it over with. “Do it.”

Danny nodded back and placed the call. He laughed when Adam asked if there was something he didn't know about.

“Not in the way you think man, look just...get here and we'll explain everything.”

They didn't have to wait long, Adam's truck pulling up, the man in question getting out and just staring at Steve, who had indeed shaved and combed his hair back before they'd went to see Junior and Tani.

“Jesus Steve.” Adam walked towards the man and then, careful of Freddie, pulled Steve into a tight hug. “Welcome home man.”

Steve made a choked sound at the hug which tugged at Danny's heart just a little. He watched the two part and Adam offer his hand to Freddie.

“Hey little guy, I'm your Uncle Adam. What's your name?”

Steve was still choked up but he managed, “His name is Freddie, Freddie McGarrett.”

“Hey Freddie, it's nice to meet you.” He looked at Steve, “Congratulations brother, really. Now, I'm guessing the stuff we need to transport is for Freddie. Where're we taking it?”

“My place.” Danny spoke up, “Steve's gonna crash in my spare room for a bit. Get back on his feet.”

Adam nodded, “Fair enough, though we should have a team dinner soon. The others are gonna wanna see him.”

Steve nodded, “We already saw Tani and Junior, but you're not wrong.”

Danny grinned, “Yeah, I know. We'll figure something out, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow.”

Adam nodded again and between the three of them, careful of Freddie, they got everything loaded into the back of Adam's truck and the back of Danny's car before getting Freddie settled.

“I'll meet you at Danny's.” Adam paused, “You know, getting all this stuff into your house and set up would go a lot faster with more hands.”

Danny side-eyed Adam, there was really only the crib to set up, the changing table would sit on the dresser, the clothes could be kept in a couple drawers -in- the dresser. Danny knew what Adam was trying to do and Steve clearly did too because he hung his head, nodding.

“Just...make sure you call Noelani, she'd be pissed if she missed the reunion.” He spoke softly and then got into the passenger's seat of Danny's Camaro.

Adam blinked, “I...did that just...what?”

Danny sighed, “Catherine leaving did a number on him, he's been on his own for six months. I think having his ohana back'll help but he's got a long damn road man.”

Adam nodded, “Alright well, Steve's never given up on us, no way we're giving up on him.”

Danny smiled, “No, we're not.”

“You're good?” Adam checked, he knew how hard Steve's leaving had been on Danny, “I mean, I don't wanna pick at old scabs or anything, but...”

“Those scabs are long scarred over Adam, I'm good, I promise.”

Adam watched him a few more moments and nodded, “Alright. See you at your place.”

Danny watched Adam get in his truck and then moved to the Camaro's driver's seat. He buckled up and looked over a Steve.

“You sure you're ready for this?”

“I'm not sure I'm _ever_ gonna be ready Danny. So...might as well rip the bandaid off right?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, guess so. And hey, if it gets too much just...find a way to let me know and I'll kick everyone out.”

Steve nodded, “Thanks Danno.”


	10. Wake Up Calls and Calls for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Adam talk, Adam gives Steve some hard truths and Danny reaches out for some perspective.

Danny and Steve pulled up to Danny's place and Danny looked over at Steve, “Get Freddie, take his playpen to the backyard and try to relax. Adam and I can get the heavy stuff moved and then call everyone.” He chuckled, “Assuming Adam hasn't already.”

Steve sighed, “I feel like I should help. He's my son.”

Danny reached over and took Steve's hand, “I know. And you _are_. By taking care of yourself and spending time with him.” He squeezed Steve's hand, “Please Steve, go to the backyard, let me talk to the team?”

Steve looked at their hands and then up to Danny's face, he nodded. A large part of him wanted to argue but he knew it was better this way. “Okay Danno, thank you.”

Danny nodded and took his hand back to unbuckle and get out of the Camaro, passing Steve the keys first. Adam was waiting at the back of his truck, having backed it in. He watched Steve get Freddie and head into the house, he watched Danny approach and once Steve was in the house, though he left the door open Adam sighed,

“So, I called everyone to come over, I didn't tell them why, just...that you needed to see us.” Adam frowned, “You know Lou is gonna be pissed.”

Danny popped the tailgate of Adam's truck and hopped up, sighing himself, “Yeah, yeah I do. It's part of why I asked Steve to take Freddie to the backyard. Let me talk to them first, try and...soften the blow maybe. I don't know.”

Adam frowned but shifted to help Danny start moving the crib from the back of the truck, “Danny, we all saw what Steve's leaving did to you, what finding out Catherine was...well you know.”

“I know.” Danny carefully hopped back down and started with Adam towards the house, “And so does Steve, at least partially. We talked, he told me about his last eighteen months and I told him about mine.”

Adam stared at Danny, “Bullshit. If you told him everything there is _no way_ things would be this calm.”

Danny clenched his jaw, “Broad strokes Adam, broad strokes. He's...Catherine broke him, worse than losing his dad, worse than losing Joe, worse than losing Doris. I don't know how but I could just...put all of that on him. I couldn't okay?”

Adam sighed softly, nodding, “Yeah, alright. But you know you need to prepare him. Junior's always been loyal, same with Tani but Quinn? Linc? _Lou_?” He got them moving again towards the spare bedroom, “And what about Charlie and Grace? I love you brother, I do, but Steve needs to be prepared for not getting a warm welcome from everyone.”

Danny set the crib box down when they got to the guest room and sat heavily on the corner of the bed, “I know.” He looks at Adam, “You didn't see him man, I opened that door and he looked...he almost didn't look like Steve.”

“What?” Adam was clearly stunned.

“Let's get the car unpacked. Besides, someone is gonna need to get groceries if we're having the team over.”

Adam nodded, “Alright.”

They worked quickly getting everything from Adam's truck and Danny's car and into the spare bedroom. Adam watched Danny carefully a few moments before he spoke.

“Look, why don't you go get the groceries, I'll stay with Steve, maybe...talk to him a little bit, get to know Freddie...as well as you can get to know a baby, and once you get back we'll talk to the team.” He saw Danny about to argue and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Danny, you haven't had a break, not really, since he got here, I know you. You need this, take some time, breathe, think about how you _really_ feel.”

Danny sighed, nodding, “Alright, alright, I'll go.”

Adam pulled him in for a hug and then watched Danny go. He sighed and looked towards the backyard. Someone needed to tell Steve the truth, even if it hurt and it would be better for him to hear it calmly than shouted by Lou or one of the kids.

\- - - -

Steve looked over when Danny's back door opened. Freddie was in the playpen having tummy time while just sat and relaxed. He was still exhausted, but he was feeling better than he had in months. He blinked, surprised when Adam approached him.

“Everything okay? Where's Danny?”

“Everything's fine. Danny went to get groceries.” He took the seat next to Steve, watching the older man, “You were always there for me, giving me the truth even when it hurt Steve and now...I have to return the favour. I need to be honest with you because I don't...I don't want you thinking tonight is going to be all smiles and hugs and welcome backs.”

Steve blinked, “Okay? What's going on?”

“How much did Danny tell you about his recovery?”

“Um...not much, that he'd moved out of the house once the PT said he could, that he'd gone back to work. He did mention a breakdown about...nine months ago?” Steve felt like a rock was sitting in his belly, “It was worse than he told me wasn't it?”

Adam nodded, “Yeah, it was.” He sighed, “The first six months, when he was rehabbing, he was...I think he was in denial. Kept acting like any day now you'd come home, everything would be just like it always had. But we could all tell he was slowly dying inside, that something in him had broken, possibly irrevocably.”

Steve's breath caught, God this was worse than he'd imagined. “Tell me.”

Adam nodded, “He was cleared after six months, but he didn't...he didn't want to go back out into the field so I trained him on the smart table, Tani and Junior helped with other stuff, it was good. Or we thought so.” He stared out across the backyard, “About three months after he came back we were at the table, we'd just wrapped a case, and somehow office space came up. No one had stepped foot in yours since you left, Danny still had his office, Tani and Quinn had another, Lou, Junior, Linc and I tried to share the other office but it was...a very tight squeeze. Linc brought up the idea, since he was supposed to be “holding down the fort” for you, and since Danny was basically our supervising agent, maybe he and Linc should take your office and Lou and I could take Danny's office, spread us out, two people per office, get more done more quickly.”

Steve nodded, “He said something happened and he snapped.”

“Yeah, that's a word for it. It was like Jekyll and Hyde Steve, he just lost it, he lunged at Linc, got a good couple shots in before Lou and Junior pulled him off. He was going crazy, I've never seen him like this, ever. He screaming, threatening Linc. Quinn had to put herself between Linc and Danny, it wasn't pretty. Someone, might have been Tani, called for help because we just couldn't get Danny calmed down, by the time paramedics arrived he was swapping between screaming, sobbing, or laughing hysterically.”

Steve felt like he was going to puke, “All because...Linc wanted to use my office?”

Adam nodded, “We'd all accepted after the first few months that you likely _weren't_ coming back, at least not any time soon. Especially after Cath you know.” Adam shrugged, “But Danny, he kept insisting you'd be back, you promised, you'd come back. And every day it was like this coil tightening, you _know_ it's gonna snap, just not _when_.”

Steve hung his head, tears starting to slip down his cheeks, it hurt, it hurt so bad to know that he'd messed up so spectacularly. He felt Adam's hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“There's...more.” Adam spoke softly, “He had to be sedated, there wasn't a choice. They put him on a psych hold and it was...bad. He flipped between delusion that you weren't actually with Catherine, that you were on Joe's farm again, taking some time and you'd come back to this bitter rage at you for leaving, at _us_ for just accepting your leaving but also for not...I don't know, staging an intervention? He and Lou got into a _lot_ of fights about...a lot of different things.” Adam sighed, “And then eventually he broke again, it was like he died inside, he dropped into a deep, intense depression. He started to get help sure, but...it was like he'd given up. Rachel filed for custody of Charlie, talked about taking him 'home' to England or something, that was what finally snapped him out of it. He's really only been in a good place for a couple months.”

Steve's shoulders shook as Adam explained just how bad it it had gotten. He and Danny had both gone through Hell all because he couldn't man up and be honest with himself and Danny about his feelings.

“And now I'm back, Catherine's child in my arms...god. I had no idea.”

Adam sighed, “No, you didn't. Because you cut contact with us, all of us, for no reason we could see. You got on that plane and vanished. We deserved better Steve, Danny most of all.”

Steve nodded, “Catherine...she never got Hawaii, never got...the bond we had.” He swallowed thickly, “She wanted a fresh start she said. So for the first couple months just having that distance was good for us she said, like a palate cleanse or something.”

“But then it got worse?”

“I wanted to call, especially after we found out she was pregnant, you guys are my family, I knew you'd be happy. She said you'd try to drag us back to Hawaii, that we didn't need to go back.” Steve shook his head, “I should've seen the signs, found a way to call you guys, text, email, something. I was just so focused on making things work with Catherine, with...being there for Freddie. I lost sight of everything. And when she left? I broke too, shattered. I was so alone, I knew the longer I stayed away, didn't get in touch the harder it would be to come back. I can't explain why I didn't call other than maybe I didn't feel worthy of having you back in my life after everything I'd done.”

Adam sighed wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders, “I am the last person that is going to tell you that you're not worthy of a second chance Steve. After everything I put you guys through? I know what it's like to worry about being unforgivable, to wonder about my place in his ohana, but you always showed me I belonged. Always welcomed me back with open arms.”

“The others?”

Adam frowned, “Well, Danny said you already say Junior and Tani so you know the answer there. The rest...it might be bumpy. Lou is probably gonna be pissed, Quinn and Linc had a lot of time to get to know Danny while you were gone, for good and bad.” He sighed, “The kids, I don't know. Grace came home for a while, to help take care of Danny, Charlie well...”

Steve nodded, “I'm gonna have a lot of making up to do.”

“Yeah, lotta groveling.” He looks at Steve, “Steve, I love you, you're my brother, but you need to get some help. There's...something going on with you, has been as long as I've known you and you need to come to terms with whatever it is, or it's gonna keep messing things up.”

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly, might as well, “I'm gay Adam.”

Adam blinked at him, “I'm sorry what?”

Steve scrubbed at his face, “I'm gay. I've known it for a long time but I was too scared to admit it, to myself, to anyone really. I was a McGarrett, I had a reputation to maintain.” He shrugs, “I was hoping to figure out who I was when I left, come back knowing and be able to be with the man I love, but then Catherine got on that plane and...”

“It was easier to just keep going with the flow.”

Steve nodded.

“Change is hard Steve, accepting who you are even when your family, everyone you've ever known expects you to be something else? That can be the hardest thing in the world.” He gave Steve a gentle squeeze, “But I promise you it's worth it. You, Danny, the team? You all helped me get away from the Yakuza, become who I really am. If I can help you, I will okay?”

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly, “Yeah, okay Adam. Thank you.”

Adam nodded, Danny was right, Steve was broken and they'd need to help him fix himself. “Tell me more about Freddie?”

Steve laughed and then started talking about his son, a bit of usual self starting to peek through.

\- - - -

Danny got finished at the grocery store and sat in the front of the Camaro. Adam had been right he'd needed the time away. He sat forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. What was he doing? He'd worked _so_ hard to get over Steve, to get to the other side of this love that had nearly destroyed him and now Steve shows up with a beautiful baby boy, _Catherine's son_ , and a sob story about his last year and a half and he was suddenly inviting the man to live with him? He sat and groaned, he'd always been too forgiving, too willing to let people back in after they hurt him. He looked over at his phone, internally debating what he was going to and then picked it up, scrolled to the number he needed and dialed.

It didn't take long for the secretary to answer, Danny explained the situation and luckily for him the Doctor didn't have an appointment. Her voice filtered across the line shortly after.

“Detective Williams? Is everything okay?”

“I...I don't know.” He answered honestly, “Steve's back.”

There was silence for a long few moments, “How long has he been back?”

“Since this morning. He just...showed up on my porch. And there's more. He has a son.”

“With Catherine?”

“Yeah.” his throat got tight, “Freddie. He's seven months old, almost eight I think.”

“Alright, how are you feeling?”

“Conflicted.” Danny answered honestly, “I almost didn't recognize him, his hair is long, he hadn't shaved in days, he's lost weight, like he did ten years ago before he went to Korea.” He frowns, “Freddie has his eyes.”

“I see.” He could hear her take a drink and set her cup down, “Interesting observation about the baby.”

“I know.” He frowned, “He's staying with me.”

She sighed, “Are you sure that's healthy Danny?”

“I really don't know, it's part of why I called you. If it had just been Steve? I think I could have just...closed the door, told him to go away.”

“But he has a baby, and based on your description of him he hasn't been taking care of himself, you got worried for Freddie.”

“Of course I did, I'm not a monster.” He frowned, that was uncalled for.

“I never said you were Danny, do you feel like turning your back on Steve if he didn't have the baby would have made you one?”

“Maybe? He was my best friend for ten years.”

“Hmm, alright. Well, we've talked about this, you're not a monster for moving on.”

Danny's breathing hitched a moment, “Aren't I? He didn't.”

“What do you mean?”

Danny launched into a long explanation of what he and Steve talked about over lunch, not leaving anything out. He sighed when he was done, “He was talking in present tense Doc.”

“Hmm, that's...interesting. It sounds like Steve needs as much help as you do. One of the other doctors here, Dr Becker, is taking new patients, why don't you broach the subject with Steve, if he's willing he can call Dr Becker and set up an appointment with him.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Thanks Doc, I appreciate that. I know you can't both of us unless it's in a joint session and I don't think we're there yet.”

“No, it doesn't sound like it. Now, does your team know?”

“Um, we went and saw Junior and Tani earlier and Adam's at the house. We needed his help getting the baby stuff back to my place.”

“And the others?”

“They're coming over in a bit for a barbecue.”

“You're not warning them?” She seemed skeptical.

“I figured this wasn't the kind of news to share over the phone.” Danny answered honestly, “Junior and Tani reacted how you'd expect. Happy he's back, a bit hurt but just happy he's back. Adam seems willing to give him a second chance, though given how many second chances Steve gave Adam it's really only fair.”

“Alright and how do you think the others are going to react?”

“Quin and Linc will probably be upset, maybe slightly ambivalent? Lou is...I'm worried about Lou.”

“You and Captain Grover certainly had your share of issues over the last year and a half.”

“Yeah, we did.” He sighed, “I'm gonna call him, meet him somewhere else first, he should have...more warning than the others.”

“I think that's a good idea Danny.”

He smiled, “Thanks Doc. See you Monday?”

“Of course. And Danny?”

“Yes?”

“Be careful. I won't always be in the office on Saturdays.”

“I know, I will.”

They said their good-byes, Danny hung up and after taking a few breaths called Lou.


	11. Hard Conversations and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny faces Lou, the team sees Steve for the first time, and afterwards Danny and Steve have a chat about what Steve needs to do going forward.

Danny pulled up to the park and got out of the Camaro, picking up the tray of coffees of the passenger's seat. He could see Lou already waiting and made his way over. He set the coffees down and took a seat on the opposite side of the picnic table.

Lou took his coffee, took a sip and then levelled a look on Danny, “Alright, you wanna tell me what the hell's going on? First I get a call from Adam asking him to come to _your_ house for a team meeting, then you call me and ask to meet here first. What's up Danny?”

Danny took a drink of his own coffee, sighing. He should've known Lou'd get right to it. He carefully rolled the cup between his hands, “Something happened this morning and well, originally I was just gonna have everyone over, explain and whatever but then I realized given everything you and I have been through over the last nine months, I owed it to you to talk to you one-on-one.”

Lou's eyes narrowed dangerously, “This is about Steve.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah. It's about Steve.”

Lou took a long drink of his coffee, “What happened?”

Danny licked his lips, not sure how to do this so he just ripped the bandaid off, “He's back and he's got a son.”

Lou nearly dropped his coffee, “That's not funny.”

“I'm not joking.” Danny watched Lou, “He knocked on my front door this morning, kid strapped to his front. The kid's got Steve's eyes Lou.”

Lou's jaw set, clenched really, “So what, eighteen months, everything you been through, everything _he_ put you through, everything _Rachel_ put you through because of it and what? He shows up with a baby and gets a free pass?”

“No.” Danny shook his head, “No, I'm done giving free passes Lou. But you didn't see him. He looks like he hasn't had a hair cut in six months, hadn't shaved in days, he's lost so much weight I almost didn't recognize him at first... if he hadn't spoke I don't know if I would have?”

“How much weight?”

“At least forty pounds, possibly more. You weren't here when we got back from Korea, after Wo Fat tortured him the first time but it got bad. Steve stopped eating, stopped sleeping, he lost a _lot_ of weight, became nearly a shell of himself until he left. He went to Korea again, some mission, and came back a...better man. He started eating, working out again, taking care of himself. You missed all that. But this... this is like that, like when he went missing after Joe died but... _worse._ ”

Lou listened, frowning deeply, “So, team meeting, it's to let everyone know he's back? See him and the baby. Who I'm guessing is Catherine's.”

Danny nodded, “Freddie, his name is Freddie, he's seven and a half months old. Catherine left Steve six months ago. Freddie was six weeks old and she just _left_ them Lou.”

“And we're surprised by this?”

“No, not really. Catherine is too much like Doris for Steve's own good.”

“Damn right she is.” Lou huffed, working slowly in finishing his coffee, “I'm not coming.”

“Lou.”

“No, Danny just no. Steve McGarrett may have saved me, but he _destroyed_ you, nearly destroyed the team. If I see him, I'll kill him.” He set his now empty cup down, “And nobody needs to see that.” Lou got up and looked at Danny, “Thank you, for telling me like this. I appreciate it, especially after everything we been through, but I just can't welcome him back yet.”

“No one's saying you have to.” Danny said, standing up too watching Lou, “Look, Junior and Tani already did well... what we all knew they would, Adam is... back at the house actually. Which I'm not entirely sure was a good idea but we needed groceries and I... I needed a break honestly.”

Lou watched him, “So, if I'm not supposed to be there to welcome him back, what _do_ you want me there for?”

“Support. I need,” He sighed, “I need someone who won't let me forgive him too easily. Steve gave Adam so many second chances he'll give Steve this one.”

“And like you said, the kids already welcome him back with open and arms and probably tears yeah?”

Danny nodded, “Oh yeah, though Junior won't admit that.”

“Course not, he's too much like Steve.”

Danny chuckled, “He is, and Tani feels like she owes him probably as much if not more than Adam.”

Lou sighed, “Quinn won't care, well not won't care exactly but she'll be on your side. Lincoln'll probably end up feeling guilty cuz he's the one that called Catherine in the first place.”

“Exactly. And Noelani has such a soft heart she'll see how sick he is and want to help him. I need you Lou. I don't need you to forgive him, I need you to have my back.” He licked his lips, “He's gonna be living with me for a while.”

“What?!” Lou glared at him, “Are you nuts? After everything you been through, after all the hard work you've done?”

Danny shook his head, “No, I'm not nuts. I'm not throwing away the work I've done, but he's _killing_ himself trying to take care of Freddie, he needs _help_ Lou, like the help he's given, or would give, any one of us in his position. Look, just... follow me back to my place, meet Freddie, see what the last six months have done to Steve and if you still think I'm wrong, I'll understand.”

Lou looked dubious but he nodded, “Alright, but only because you're my friend Danny and I love you like a brother.”

“Thank you.”

The two men hugged and then made their ways back to their vehicles, “The kids know yet?”

Danny shook his head, “I'm trying to figure out how to tell them.”

“You know Grace is gonna be pissed right?”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Charlie won't be very happy either.” He admitted as they paused before getting in, “See you at the house.”

“See ya there.”

\- - - -

Back the house Steve looked over at Adam, “You did that to distract me.”

Adam grinned, “Yeah, yeah I did. Worked though, didn't it?”

Steve laughed softly, now cradling his son in his arms, having changed his diaper and fed him a bottle. “Why?”

“Because you look like Hell Steve, you look... like you could use a bit of positivity. And because you're my friend and you had a baby.” He grinned, “Babies are amazing.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah? I wasn't sure, I know you and Kono tried, but that was a while ago.”

“It was and sometimes it still stings but, I'm good now. Really. I'm happy for you Steve, I know you wanted kids. I'm glad you had one, even if the circumstances weren't great.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, Freddie is... I get it you know, why Danny moved all the way to Hawaii for Grace.” He laughed softly, “Not that meeting Grace wasn't enough to realize it, but it's different when it's your own child. I knew understood that you know? People'd say “it's different they're yours” and I didn't get it, not really, but I do now.”

Adam smiled, “I'm glad. If anyone deserves to know that happiness, that feeling, it's you Steve.”

“Thanks Adam, I just hope I can be a good father you know? I've been struggling for the last six months without Cath, without anyone.” He swallowed thickly, “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“You will, struggling or not Freddie is clearly a very healthy boy, well loved and well looked after. You may not have always had the best example of how to be a dad, but you at least know how _not to_ be one.” Adam rested his hand on Steve's shoulder, “Two more things, one, you're not alone anymore Steve. You have people to help you. And two, of course you do. If you didn't Freddie'd be way worse off. You changed his diaper and got his bottle ready with _ease_. You're doing great.”

Steve watched Adam as he talked, tearing up slightly and nodded, “Thank you man I really needed to hear that.”

Adam nodded, he could tell Steve was struggling, “Steve, I'm saying this because I love you man, and I know I said it before but you need _help_ , like professional help. You've lost so much, this time away from Oahu was supposed to help you heal and it's only created deeper wounds, that's... that's not good man.”

Steve nodded, “I know Adam, I know, I do. I just...”

Adam shook his head, “No more excuses brother, for Freddie's sake if not your own, _do something_ , get yourself right.”

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly, “Okay, okay I will. I'll find away.”

Adam nodded, “Good.”

Steve got up and set Freddie down in his playpen letting him nap. He sighed softly, watching his son. He didn't hear the front door open, nor the sound of Danny and Lou coming into the backyard.

“I'm back.”

Danny's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned, ready to welcome Danny home but when he saw Lou standing there too he froze. He couldn't think of anything today, but mentally, he tried to brace himself for what was to come. Adam had warned him Lou was angry, hurt, that he and Danny had fought a lot while he was gone, he braced for what was coming, what he thought was coming.

\- - - -

Lou had offered to help Danny with the groceries and they were carrying them to Danny's backyard so they could lay everything out and get the barbecue going.

Lou nodded to Adam as they entered the backyard and took in what he though was Steve, from behind it was hard to tell. The man was thinner than Steve, his hair was long, nearly brushing his shoulders as if it hadn't been cut in months, his clothes were ill fitting almost like they were hanging off him.

“I'm back.” Danny spoke and the man startled, turning to face them.

Lou nearly dropped the bags in his arms in shock. Steve looked awful. Jesus Danny was right, whatever happened to Steve had damn near killed him. He was gaunt, there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked... haunted, more haunted than Lou'd ever seen him.

Adam hopped up and took the bags from Lou, “I got these brother. Go uh... go meet Freddie, he's sleeping but still.”

Lou nodded, unable to take his eyes off Steve. He passed the bags to Adam and walked slowly towards Steve.

“Steve?” He paused in front of the other man who nodded, “I...I hear you have a son.”

Steve's eyes filled with tears, but he nodded again, gesturing to the boy in the playpen.

“This is Freddie, he's seven and a half months old.” The tears started to slide down Steve's cheeks.

Lou sighed, Danny was right, they couldn't just abandon Steve. He shifted, drawing the broken man into his arms and that seemed to let the damn burst. Steve sagged into him, sobbing. Though Lou could tell it was mostly relief really, just being held, being accepted, maybe not forgiven but accepted back was more than enough. Lou rubbed Steve's back, stunned to feel his ribs and the bumps on his spine.

“Oh Steve.” He spoke softly, “You saved me brother, now it's time for us to save you okay?”

Steve nodded against his shoulder, still crying. He was exhausted, he was wrung out, he didn't know what seeing Quinn, Linc, and Noelani was gonna do to him but he wasn't sure he could handle it.

“We got you brother, you _and_ Freddie.”

\- - - - -

Danny watched Lou hug Steve and Steve crumble again, and all he wanted to do was go over there, wrap Steve up in his arms and find some way to make it all better. But that wasn't his place right now, the rest of the team would be showing up soon and he needed to be there for them. He looked at Adam, sighing softly.

“Keep an eye on them? Maybe start up the grill?”

Adam nodded, “I got this brother, you go do what you need to.”

Danny nodded and then made himself go back into the house, and good time too because there was a knock on the door. He moved to open and smiled at Junior and Tani as they stood there.

“Come on in.” He stepped back, hugging Tani when she hugged him.

Junior looked around, “I saw Lou's truck.”

Danny nodded, “He's in the backyard already. I met up with him for coffee, he deserved to hear this one-on-one. You two can go back if you want or wait, the others should be here soon.”

Tani took Junior's hand and lead him to the couch, “We'll help you.”

Danny nodded, “Thanks.”

They both nodded and Danny closed the door, sighing. He rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head, today was not shaping up the way he'd thought it would. There was a knock on the door a few moments later and Danny opened it, smiling down at Noelani.

“Hey Noelani.” He hugged the ME and stepped back, “Come on in.”

“Thanks Danny, Adam said it was important. Everything okay?”

“Not exactly, but it's nothing...really bad, I'll explain once Linc and Quinn get here. Go on and take a seat.”

She nodded, “Okay Danny, but you look exhausted.”

He laughed softly, she had no idea. He turned to close the door but stopped as he saw Quinn and Linc coming up the walkway.

“Hey guys, come on in.”

They stepped and Danny gestured to the living room. He closed the door and joined his team, he look around and sighed.

“Alright, so now that everyone's here.”

“No they're not.” Quinn spoke up, “Adam and Lou aren't here.”

“I saw their trucks.” Linc pointed out.

“They're in the backyard, they already know what's going on. So do Junior and Tani but, well... they're here for moral support.” Danny swallowed thickly looking between his friends and team mates, “Steve's back.”

There was dead silence for a few moments, Quinn, Noelani, and Linc just stared at Danny. They looked to Junior and Tani who just nodded.

“What? When? Is he okay?” Noelani spoke first, Danny had a feeling she would, she and Steve had been close before he left.

“Yes, this morning, and no, not really.” He sighed, “Apparently while he was gone, he and Catherine had a baby. A boy, Freddie, he's seven and half months old. Catherine left them six months ago.”

Linc stared at Danny, hung his head, “Dammit. I never should've called her in. I didn't think Steve would want the cipher sent over email or anything but dammit.”

Danny shook his head, “This isn't your fault Linc, this isn't even the first time Catherine's left Steve because 'the job' or what _she_ wanted was more important.”

“Six months, she left six months ago, why didn't he come back then?” Quinn looked confused, a little hurt, and maybe a bit suspicious.

Danny sighed, “He said he felt ashamed, embarrassed that he'd shut us out so completely. But that's not the point here. The point is, Catherine leaving wrecked Steve, destroyed him like Steve's leaving destroyed me. He's... not himself anymore. Not really. I don't expect any of you to forgive him, not yet, if you want to that's fine, that's your call. All I am asking, is that you give him a second chance. Steve is our friend, he has given everyone in this room the benefit of the doubt, fought of us, for those that matter to us. Steve hurt us all when he left, I know that, some of us more than others.” He sighed again, “That doesn't change the fact that he needs our help now, Freddie needs our help. So, let's all go out back, see Steve, have some dinner and... we'll figure it out from there okay?”

Quinn frowned but nodded, “yeah, alright Danny. You're right. Steve's given all of us a second chance it's the least we owe him.”

Noelani nodded too, “Of course, Steve helped us all, often at great personal cost, if needs our help now we should give it”

Linc looked miserable. “I... I don't know if I can face him.”

“You have to Linc, if not today then soon. Just remember, this isn't your fault. You did what you had to go get Daiyu Mei, what Catherine and Steve chose to do after that is on them okay?”

Linc nodded, “yeah, yeah alright Danny.”

Danny nodded, “Also, fair warning, Steve is... very emotional right now. He's raw, hurting, he's not the Steve your remember, so just... be gentle with him and with yourselves.”

Danny led the others down the hall, through the kitchen and out to the backyard. Lou had moved one of the chairs to sit next to the playpen and an exhausted, haggard looking Steve was sitting in it. Noelani gasped softly and made a beeline for Steve, hugging him close. Danny watched Steve wrap his arms around her, the two having a soft conversation. Linc made a soft sound and Danny moved over to the other man, patting his shoulder.

“I know, I know. It's still hard for me to see him like this.”

“How? Why?”

“Everything he thought he wanted, everything he thought he had disappeared except Freddie, he's been doing the minimum to keep himself going for Freddie but...” Danny shook his head.

“He needs more help than we can give him.”

“Maybe, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need our help too.”

Danny watched Noelani let go of Steve and look into the playpen, Steve's face lit up as he started talking to her about his son. This was good. This was healing, even if it was only the start, even if it was only band-aid for now.

Danny made himself join Lou at the grill, he'd taken over from Adam at some point; he grabbed himself a beer and took a drink.

“You okay man?”

Lou flipped a burger and sighed, “I don't know man, I know you tried to prepare me but damn Danny, he's...so broken.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, yeah he is.” Danny watched the team slowly move around Steve, get him talking and stuff, “He's worth fixing though.”

Lou hummed, watching Danny, “Careful Danny, no one wants to see you get hurt again.”

“I will be. I promise Lou.”

\- - - - - -

Far too many hours later Danny closed the door behind Tani and Junior, they were the last to leave and Danny had never been gladder to get rid of his team. Freddie had been down in his crib for a couple hours and Steve was getting changed and ready for bed in the bathroom. Danny moved into the kitchen and finished putting the leftovers away. There were a couple of steaks which Danny figured they could heat up in the morning with eggs and toast for breakfast.

He heard Steve come into the room and turned to look at him, he'd brushed his hair, he was wearing plain cotton pajama pants and a wife beater. Both were too big for him, the pants looked like they were barely staying up and Danny felt the pressure behind his eyes that meant he wanted to cry. He blinked the feeling away, swallowed passed the lump in his throat and just watched Steve. Steve stopped a few feet away and watched Danny, he seemed unsure of himself which was a shocking thing to see from Steve McGarrett.

“Steve? You good buddy?”

Steve shook his head, “Not really Danny.” He sighed heavily, “I mean, it was great seeing the team again. Especially after what Adam told me while you were out.”

“How much did he tell you?”

“All of it.” Steve's eyes dropped from Danny's, “I had... no idea. Danny I am... so sorry.”

“I know Steve, you've said that a lot. You need to prove it now.”

Steve nodded, “I will, I will Danny. For you, for Freddie, for the team, but most importantly for myself.”

“You need help Steve, more than I, or the team, can provide, you know that right?”

“I do, I do Danny, and I'm willing to get it, to get professional help.”

Danny blinked, “You are?”

“I am. Adam brought it up earlier too, and he's right, there's something broken in me, something _I_ broke a long time ago by denying who I was. I have to fix it, I _need_ to find a way to fix it.”

Danny nodded, “Alright, well, I uh...I called my therapist earlier, lucky for me she was working Saturday, anyway, there's another doc in her practice, a Dr. Becker, he's taking new patients, she said if you want...you can see him.”

Steve nodded, “I do, that sounds... that sounds really good Danno, thank you.”

“Sure, I'll make sure you have their number, you can call Monday morning and set up an appointment.”

Steve watched Danny and god he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to take him in his arms, slot their mouths together and not come up until both of them were gasping for breath. He blinked, shook his head and nodded to Danny.

“Thanks again Danno, for everything.”

Danny nodded, “Sure. Leave your bedroom door open, I'll leave mine open and we can take turns getting up with Freddie okay? You need to sleep. Let me help you.”

Steve nodded, his heart feeling like it was going to burst, “Okay Danno. Good night.”

“Night Steve.”

Danny watched Steve walk away, he hated how thin he looked, how hollowed out, but they'd fix it. The team, him, they were Steve's ohana, they'd help him as much as they could and hopefully Dr. Becker would help too. Steve, Danny knew would need to fix himself too but he had the help now. Danny finished wiping down the kitchen and groaned, Nahele, the kid worked Saturdays but they usually got together on Sundays for lunch, Nahele'd bring some new item from the restaurant, or the stuff to make something new he wanted to share with the chef once he had it perfected. Dammit. He'd have to call Nahele first thing in the morning. Last thing he needed was the young man walking in at eleven and be greeted by his long lost mentor.

“Fuck my life.” Danny sighed, walked around the house and make sure everything was locked up before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be long damn day.


	12. Welcome Home my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve talk about how close Danny and Nahele have become, Nahele visits with Danny and then with Steve, and then with both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter ended up being way longer than I expected it to be. Nahele and Steve talked a lot, so did Nahele and Danny. It's...yeah, different than I expected. So, chapter 13 will Danny in therapy on Monday, Steve in therapy on Wednesday and then Chapter 14 will have have the biggest blow up in the story to date, it should be interesting.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: Originally I, like Steve and PL, had completely forgotten about Nahele, whoops~. Talking with Hunter470 about one of their stories: Unexpected Possibilities: The Continuation in which Nahaele goes to culinary school as well and I loved the idea, so with their permission I used that idea in this story too. Hunter is an awesome writer and inspires me every day to write more and expand my stories, it's fantastic. I am so happy we became friends.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721622/chapters/56963293 Link for their story there, it is a sequel but their stuff is great so you should just go read both stories and don't forget to comment and kudos ;)

Danny woke around eight am, as he usually did on weekends, the messaged the team's group text and let them know for the next week, possibly two that he wasn't coming into the office, Linc and Quinn could handle things, he was going to help Steve settle back in on the island and help take care of Freddie so Steve could start healing.

He headed to the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee, only to find Steve sitting out in the backyard, Freddie in the playpen that was still out there after last night. He sighed and detoured, heading to his friend.

“Steve?” He spoke quietly, not wanting to risk waking Freddie.

Steve looked over, smiled softly, “I keep thinking I'm dreaming, that something will happen and I'll wake up back in Charlottesville and I'm not sure I could handle that.”

Danny walked closer and rested a hand on Steve's shoulder, “You're not dreaming Steve, not even a little. I promise.” He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “I was about to make coffee and breakfast. There's...something else we should talk about.”

Steve blinked, “Okay?”

“Grab Freddie, I'll bring the playpen, we can set him up in the living room again.”

Danny was dreading this conversation, he was dreading the phone call he'd possibly have to make even more. Steve nodded and moved to pick up his son, holding him against his chest as Danny picked up the playpen and collapsed it enough to get it through the door without squishing everything inside.

They got the playpen set up and Steve laid Freddie back down before following Danny to the kitchen. He watched the blond move around the kitchen getting eggs, bread, and the couple leftover steaks from last night. And of course, get coffee brewing.

“So what's up Danny?” Steve wasn't sure he was gonna like what came next.

“It's about Nahele.”

Steve blinked, “Okay? What about him?”

Danny sighed, “He uh...he comes over every Sunday. We visit, he tells me about his week, how work's going, cooks me lunch.” Danny turned and looked at Steve, “We've gotten close since you left.”

Steve frowned, Danny and Nahele had gotten close? “Close, how?”

“Like you and he used to be close. Before you backed off after Flippa's truck exploded...with Nahele very nearly in the back.” Danny answered, the teen had been angry about Steve pulling back from him after that, but Danny had seen the kids talent and passion for cooking, had kept in touch.

“I see.” Steve wasn't sure how he felt about that, “So he comes over on Sundays, every Sunday?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, every Sunday. He works Tuesday to Saturday at the restaurant. He's one of their best sous chefs now he's done at culinary school.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah? That's great, really great. I'm happy for him.”

“Yeah? Well after everything I don't know if he'll believe you.” Danny turned to get them coffees, bringing Steve's over and set it down on the table, “He doesn't get it, why you pulled away, it doesn't make sense to him, he idolized you man.”

Steve sighed, hanging his head, “I know, I know I messed up. It scared me, almost losing him because he worked for Kamekona, it was just...terrifying.”

“And you think it wasn't for him? He _needed_ you Steve and you weren't there for him. And when you left Oahu he didn't even get a good-bye, how do you think that made him feel?”

Steve frowned, taking a sip of his coffee, “I...I don't know.”

“You two need to talk, about a lot of stuff.” Danny went back to the stove and started working on their breakfast, “I'm gonna call him after breakfast, meet him...somewhere else, let him know if he doesn't wanna come over today I'll understand.”

Steve shook his head, “No, you shouldn't miss out on time with him just because I came back unannounced. I'll take Freddie to the beach, or maybe go see Junior and Tani again. Something.”

Danny sighed, nodding, “Alright, but make sure I can get in touch if Nahele wants to see you okay?”

Steve nodded, “I can do that. I'll give you my new number. My old phone is back in Virginia.”

Danny sighed but nodded, “Alright. Sounds good man.”

Breakfast was a somewhat subdued affair after the information about Nahele, Steve had a lot of thinking to do. When Freddie cried Danny got up to change him and get him a bottle. Since Danny was feeding Freddie, Steve got up and did the dishes before he got his new phone and gave Danny the number before calling Junior and asking if he and Freddie could come for a visit. Danny could hear Tani's squeal from where he was sitting with Freddie.

Steve got himself and Freddie dressed, packed up his diaper bag and playpen with Danny's help. They got everything in the rental and Steve turned to Danny once Freddie was settled in the back seat.

“Would it be a bad idea to ask for a hug?”

Danny swallowed but shook his head, “No, I don't think so.”

Steve bent down and wrapped his arms around Danny for the first time in a year and a half and as he did some tension he didn't know he'd been holding seeped out of himself and he just held Danny close. Danny was tense at first but holding Steve in his arms again felt good. He'd missed Steve's hugs, more than he'd realized. That was going to be something he'd talking to Dr. Sylvan tomorrow during their session.

The hug lasted, longer than either man expected really, but slowly they both pulled back and stood there looking at each other. Danny cleared his throat and stepped back.

“Well, you should get going, I'm sure Tani's excited to see Freddie again and you and Junior have a lot to catch up on.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, and Nahele will be here soon. Thanks Danny.”

Danny blinked, “For?”

“Letting me hug you. We were always so...physical with each other it's been weird not touching you, not hugging you.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, I know, I just...need to take things slow.”

“I get it, I hurt you, things aren't the same, we need to learn who each other are now.”

“Exactly, that yeah.” Danny smiled, “Now go you schmuck, I'll call you if Nahele wants to see you, otherwise I'll text when he heads home.”

Steve laughed, nodded and then moved around to the front of his rental. Danny watched him drive off and sighed heavily, this was _not_ how he'd expected to spend his weekend. He headed back into the house, making more coffee and making sure he had room into the fridge for whatever Nahele brought today.

\- - - - -

Right at eleven there was a knock at the door and then it opened, just like every week. Danny was in the kitchen, looking out over the backyard, though he turned when he heard the knock.

“Danno?” Nahele's voice carried and Danny smiled.

He remembered how embarrassed the young man had been the first time he'd used that nickname but Danny, and Grace, had both assured him it was okay. He was family.

“In here Nahele.”

Nahele walked into the kitchen, he'd grown his hair out but it was brushed back and tied at the nape of his neck. He'd filled out between school, playing football, and just working out. He was a good looking young man. Young being the important part Danny had to remind himself on more than one occasion, he was young enough to be his son. He had a couple bags from the restaurant and Danny grinned.

“Hey Danno.” Nahele moved to the fridge, unpacking his bags and then headed and got a cup of coffee. “You have a rough night? You look tired.”

Danny laughed softly, he should've known Nahele would pick up on that. “Something like that. Come sit down, let's talk.”

Nahele nodded, the twenty-two year old moving to take the seat he always did. Danny sat and sighed, Nahele reaching out to take his hand and give it a squeeze, “Danno?”

Danny looked at Nahele, into his worried brown eyes and crumbled, “Steve is back, he showed up yesterday morning. He has a kid Nahele, a _kid_ , with Catherine.”

Nahele just stared at Danny, “What?”

“I should have called you, I know, but you were working and you didn't deserve to he...” He cut off as Nahele rested a finger against his lips.

“I'm not mad at you Danno.” Nahele lowered his finger, sighing softly, “I'm just...surprised. And confused, and worried.”

Danny smiled softly at Nahele, “Surprised I get, confused makes sense. What are you worried about?”

“Not what, who.” Nahele watched Danny, “I saw how hard his absence was on you Danno, on Grace and Charlie too. Are you okay? Are they?”

Danny took a drink of his coffee, tried not to think of the warm strength of Nahele's hand in his as he thought things over, “Grace and Charlie don't know yet. This is Rachel's weekend with Charlie and I don't want to deal with her, as for Grace, this isn't something she should hear over the phone. I'll...figure something out.”

Nahele nodded, taking a drink of his coffee, “So, why now?”

Danny smiled softly, thankful for Nahele's calm head, “He's hit rock bottom. Catherine left about six months ago, when Freddie was six weeks old.”

Nahele _actually_ growled, “That bitch. After everything she's done to Steve, she had to abandon their son too?” He shook his head, “I've never understood Steve's...I don't know what to call it, with Catherine, she only ever breaks his heart.”

Danny nodded, “I know. I don't get it either.” He gave Nahele's hand a squeeze, “I'll understand if you don't want to see him yet, he will too. He hurt you, long before he left.”

Nahele nodded, frowning, “I just...did I do something wrong?”

Danny shook his head, “No, no Nahele you have never done anything wrong since Steve gave you that second chance. You're an amazing young man.” He sighs, “Steve is a lot like his dad, when the people he loves, cares about, are in danger, especially if thinks or feels that they're in danger _because of him_ he pulls back, or sends them away. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't try sending you off to the naval academy like his father did.”

“He mentioned it, a couple times, but I told him I wanted to go to culinary school, I wanted to stay on the island. He respected that but he stopped coming around so much.”

“I think he was, in his own weird way, trying to protect you.”

“I'd rather he'd be around than not.” Nahele shrugged.

“I know, we both feel that way about things Steve's done.”

“How's uh, how's he look?”

“Awful.” Danny replied honestly, “He's all skin and bone, his hair's almost as long as yours.” He winked and then sighed, “He looks bad.”

Nahele nodded, licked his lips and Danny had to make himself look somewhere else for a moment. “Call him.”

Danny blinked, “What?”

“Call him, there's enough food for at least four in those boxes. Chef put a couple of my dishes on the menu last night, a trial run, and they were a big hit but there was still some leftovers so I got to bring some home.” Nahele shrugged, “Steve gave me a second chance when I hit rock bottom, I owe him the same. It'll hurt, it'll be hard, but he saw that I was worth it, I need to repay him the favour.”

Danny nodded, “Alright Nahele, I'll call him just...brace yourself okay? He's not the same Steve that left.”

“I know Danno, none of us are who we were when he left, but that's okay. We can get to know the new 'us' together.”

Danny smiled, Nahele was an amazing young man. “You've been hanging out with Kawika again, haven't you?”

Nahele laughed, “Yeah, he's great man. We go surfing together on Mondays and on Wednesday's before work.” He grinned, taking his hand back so Danny could call Steve, “Call him.”

Danny nodded, “Right.” He pulled his phone out and called Steve's new number, waiting for him to pick up.

\- - - - -

Steve sat in Tani and Junior's living room, Tani holding Freddie and Junior looking completely moon-eyed at her. Steve was happy for them, really happy for them, just wished he'd had the guts to make a move like they had. He blinked when his phone rang, his heart picking up a bit as he realized it had to be Danny.

He looked down and it was, but he answered it, “Hey Danny.”

“He wants to see you. And apparently there's enough food for all of us for lunch so...come back, okay?”

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded even though Danny couldn't see him, “I'm on my way.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

“You bet.” Steve hung up and looked at June and Tani, “Sorry, guess Nahele's open to seeing me.”

Tani smiled softly, “Don't worry about it Steve, that's important. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later.”

Junior nodded, “She's right, as always.”

They both got up, helped Steve get Freddie's things packed up and in his rental, Tani passing Freddie back to his dad so Steve could put him in the car seat. Steve hugged them both and then said his goodbyes, getting into the car and heading back to Danny's.

He was nervous, he knew he'd messed up with Nahele, a lot. The drive back to Danny's was too long and too short all at the same time. He pulled in beside the small SUV he assumed belonged to Nahele and sighed, he'd missed a lot of time with the kid, well he wasn't a kid anymore.

The front door opened and Danny stepped out, he smiled at Steve and met him as he got out of the car.

“Nahele's in the kitchen, why don't you take Freddie, go inside and I'll bring in his playpen and diaper bag.”

“Sure, thanks Danno.”

Danny nodded, he still wasn't sure how he felt about Steve calling him that still, after all this time but he doesn't stop him, he doesn't want to stall the progress they're making.

Steve moved to get Freddie from the back of the car, rubbing the little guy's back, “I know buddy, so much driving today, we're back now it'll be okay.”

He carried his son into the house and started down the hall, his stomach in knots as he tried to mentally prepare for seeing Nahele again. He stepped into the kitchen and watched Nahele stare. He knew he looked different, he knew he looked awful really. The others' reactions along with taking a good, long look in the mirror had brought Steve to the realization that he had well and truly let himself go, he had absolutely hit rock bottom.

Nahele stood and walked towards Steve, the young man had filled out over the years and the longer hair suited him. He stood in front of Steve and looked ready to cry. Steve waited, he wasn't sure if Nahele was going to yell, scream, curse him, but what Steve wasn't prepared for Nahele reaching out to cup the back of Steve's head and rest their foreheads together.

“Aloha,” He spoke softly, “Welcome home my brother.”

Steve shuddered but raised a hand cupped the back of Nahele's head in return, letting his eyes close a moment, “It's good to be back brother.”

The two stood, foreheads touching for a few long moments before Nahele gave Steve's head a stroke and lifted his head. Steve gave Nahele's head a gentle pat and lifted his own, his eyes were damp as he looked at the young man in front of him.

“Nahele, I am... so sorry. I abandoned you long before I did that to the rest of the team. I promised I'd always be there for you and I went back on that. I can't make up for the time we lost but if we could start over, start again, I'd be grateful.”

Nahele sighed, “You did. You really did and it hurt, I thought I'd done something wrong.” He drew Steve to the table, “Sit, you look... tired.”

“I look sick Nahele and maybe it's because I am. I don't know.”

Nahele watched Steve take a seat and took the one across from him, “You've been sick a while Steve, I could see it, in here.” He tapped his own chest, “But you weren't ready to admit it. Now, it's manifesting on the outside. You need to get right with yourself before you can get right with anyone else.”

Steve blinked at Nahele and rested Freddie on his lap, he swallowed thickly and nodded, “Yeah, you're right. I was sick, I was running from who I really am, what I really wanted and it made me sick.”

Nahele looked at Steve, “Okay, so who are you Steve? What do you want?”

Steve looked across at Nahele, “I'm...” He paused, frowning, “I'm a lot of things, a son, a father, a veteran, a transplant recipient, a friend...though not a very good one lately.” He looked at Nahele, his friend, the man he'd meant to mentor, and realized that wasn't what he was asking. “I'm a gay man and what I want, is to be happy.”

Nahele watched Steve, let him talk, nodding occasionally as he said the things he was and watched the light flick on when Steve realized what he was really asking. The revelation that Steve was gay surprised him, though maybe it shouldn't have the way he'd seen Steve look at Danny was different than a lot of things. He smiled softly at the final answer.

“So, why were you running from who are you are?”

“I thought my dad would ashamed, I thought I'd... dishonour my grandfather's name.”

“The only way you dishonour your ancestors is by not being true to yourself and your calling.”

Steve blinked, “Since when did you become so wise huh?”

“I've been spending a lot of time with Kawika and that surf program of his. He's a wise man, he cares about this island, the people on it, the traditions of our people. I've learned a lot from him. From Mamo too.”

Steve smiled, nodding, “I should've known. I'm happy for you Nahele, do you know who you are? What your calling is?”

Nahele nodded, “I do. I'm bisexual, though I have a slight preference for girls. And my calling is to help this island and to feed the people on it. I love cooking, so thank you for getting me the job at Kamekona's all those years ago. It helped me find my passion, my purpose. And Danny has been amazing. He's been a fantastic mentor, helping me tweak recipes, figure out what ingredients go together, it's...I'm very glad I stole your car.”

Steve watched Nahele so easily and confidently identify himself and what he wanted from life. He grinned as Nahele thanked him, nodding, “I'm glad it worked out for you Nahele, I really am.” He blinked as Nahele talked about Danny and all his partner had done for the young man across from him. He swallowed and nodded, “I'm glad you and Danny work so well together.”

“He's a great man and a fantastic father, but you know that.” There was a deep admiration in Nahele's tone that made Steve frown, Nahele missed it though, “Speaking of, where is Danny?”

“He said he was gonna bring Freddie's playpen and diaper bag in but it shouldn't have taken that long.” Steve frowned.

“I'll go check on him. Be right back.” He got up and headed out of the house, he blinked when he saw Danny leaning against his new Camaro just staring off down the street. The playpen and diaper bag were on the ground next to him.

\- - - - -

Danny heard footsteps and hastily wiped his eyes, looking over he saw Nahele and he smiled.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Nahele frowned when he saw Danny wipe his eyes and moved closer, “Everything's fine, we were just worried about you, you were taking a while.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He smiled up at his friend, “I wanted to give you and Steve some time to talk. No screaming, must be going well.”

Nahele nodded, “It is, he's...being very open, very truthful, it's good.” He rested a hand on Danny's shoulder, “What's troubling you?”

Danny sighed, “A lot, but I've got my session with Dr. Sylvan tomorrow, I'll be alright till then.”

“Danny, you know I care for you, don't you? That I would help you in whatever way I could?”

Danny nodded, “I do Nahele, you've been an amazing friend for me the last while and I know that you see me as a friend and mentor. It's great, I don't want anything to ruin it.”

“Danny I...” Nahele frowned, “You feel it too then?”

Danny looked miserable, “I thought it was just me at first, being lonely, you know I haven't dated since...well it's been a while. But then I started noticing, the last few weeks, the way you touch me has changed.”

Nahele looked away and then back at Danny, “I thought it was just me too. You are... a very good looking man Danny, you make me feel special, cared for, like I matter.” He frowned, “it's weird right?”

Danny nodded again, “Yeah Nahele, it's weird. You're...so young, you're young enough to be my kid, I mean you're only a year older than Grace for God's sake.”

“I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable Danny.”

“You haven't, you haven't.” He reached up and gently patted Nahele's cheek, “It's okay, I promise. We just need to work on our boundaries I think. It's something I'll be talking to Dr. Sylvan about tomorrow, who knows maybe it's time for me to get back out there huh? Try dating again.”

Nahele grinned, “Or at least get laid.”

Danny cracked up and swatted Nahele's arm, “Brat.” He pulled the young man in for a hug, “Thank you Nahele, for talking to me, for not being upset about all this and for understanding.”

“If I were only a few years older huh?”

Danny laughed again, “More like ten to fifteen but yeah.”

The hug lasted only a few seconds longer before they parted and Nahele shifted to grab the playpen, “Come on, we shouldn't leave Steve too long.”

Danny nodded, picking up the diaper bag and heading back towards the house. Danny showed Nahele where to set up the playpen and then moved to the kitchen, Steve turned as he came in, something lighting up in his eyes.

“Everything okay Danno?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah Steve, everything's fine. I just figured you and Nahele could use a bit of time to talk things out. I was enjoying the sun.” He patted Steve on the shoulder and hung the diaper bag on the chair.

“Oh yeah, thanks for that.” Steve sighed, “He's...an amazing young man. I'm glad he's had you to be there for him when I couldn't...and wasn't.”

Danny smiled, “He is, it's been a pleasure getting to know him, help him figure out the way forward.”

Nahele came back into the kitchen and looked at them, “Are you guys hungry? I could start warming up the food now.”

Steve hummed and then nodded, “Honestly, a little. I haven't been eating a lot and now that I am, even though it's only been a day, my body needs food to heal.”

Nahele looked to Danny, “Danno?”

Steve frowned but Danny missed it and nodded, “Sure Nahele, sounds great.”

“Perfect.” He picked up his mostly empty coffee cup and moved towards the stove.

Steve watched Nahele move around Danny's kitchen not needing to ask where anything was and felt a strange sense of jealousy about it. He could've had that with Nahele, or Danny too really, maybe even should have. He'd made so many mistakes over the years.

Danny and Steve talked while Nahele cooked, Steve asked the young man questions too and then they sat down to eat. There was a soup with a nice thin veggie broth with what looked like little wontons in it but they were filled with cheese and squash, it was amazing. Then there was a sweet potato gnocchi dish with a brown butter sage sauce that was to die for followed by a light, bright lemon dessert that looked like tiramisu but had no coffee just lemon liquor, lemon zest and a light shaving of white chocolate on top.

Steve sat back when they were done and rubbed his stomach, “My God Nahele, that was incredible. The chef at the restaurant put those on the menu?”

Nahele nodded, “Yeah, I've been working on the recipes for months with Danno's help and I finally got them right about three weeks ago?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, about that.”

Nahele beamed, “So I made them for chef, he loved them and after I walked him and the rest of the cooks how to make them he decided to put them on the menu.” He grinned, “It was great.”

Steve shook his head, he was so proud of Nahele but he was jealous of the friendship between him and Danny too, it was conflicting.

After lunch they'd headed outside, talked more, and Steve got to see just how deep the bond between Nahele and Danny had gotten. Around three in the afternoon after Freddie was fed and down for his nap Nahele sighed.

“Well, I hate to do this but Kawika's expecting me.”

Danny blinked, “I thought you said you hung out with him on Monday's and Wednesday's?”

“Normally yeah, but he's got something tomorrow so we're hanging today.” He stood and stretched, “I'll see you next week right?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, I've got Charlie next weekend so bring extra. Kid eats like a horse, Rachel thinks he's gonna hit a growth spurt early or something.”

Nahele laughed, nodding, “Alright, I'll make sure there's plenty.”

He bent down and hugged Danny who'd gotten up to say goodbye, Danny gave him a squeeze and then let him go, watching him move over to hug Steve. Steve patted Nahele's back.

“Thanks kid, maybe when I'm feeling better Danno and I can come by the restaurant for dinner some night.”

Nahele nodded, “Yeah, maybe. For now, focus on getting better Steve, goals are good but so's healing.” He grinned, “Aloha brah.”

Steve smiled, “Aloha.”

\- - - - -

Danny and Steve said good night at the end of the day settling in for another night of taking care of Freddie. Danny has his therapy appointment in the morning and he really wasn't sure what to expect. He settled into bed and did his best to fall asleep, mind racing. Little did he know that Steve was just down the hall doing the same, for similar reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr: @RandoFando911 I post 911, 911 Lone Star, Hawaii Five-0 and all kinds of random stuff!


	13. Realizations and Talking it Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny realizes he's still attracted to Steve and opens up about the weekend in therapy. Steve and Danny start to settle into a routine before Steve's first therapy session leads to some hard revelations and discoveries for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, full disclosure, this is a very anti-Cath story, I think I've mentioned that before. I do not like Cath, I do not like their relationship, I have -never- found Steve and Cath's relationship healthy for either of them honestly but more so Steve really. So yeah, we're gonna start digging down on how bad that relationship with Cath was for Steve and the effects of that.

Monday morning dawned and Danny sighed, he'd forgotten how exhausting looking after a baby could be. Even if you had help. No wonder Steve was so bad off. He stretched, rolled out of bed and headed down the hall to the room Steve was using. Steve was asleep, laying on his back the sheets bunched around his waist. Danny's chest ached seeing how thin Steve had gotten, being able to see his ribs, was shocking. The dusting of hair on his chest and stomach made Danny's mouth water as it always did. He may have worked to get past loving Steve but the lust and desire he felt for his friend was still strong as ever it seemed.

He gave his head a firm shake to clear it and padded quietly to Freddie's crib, peaking in and watching the little boy sleeping. The dark hair that covered the boys head was getting long, he wondered if he'd been born with a lot of hair or if it had just grown fast once he was born. He reached out and gently stroked his cheek, Freddie was such a sweet boy.

“He loves you already.” Steve's voice was soft behind him and Danny startled, turning to look at Steve who'd pulled a shirt on.

“I love him too, he's a sweet boy.” He watched Steve, “Like his father.”

“I'm not sweet Danny, not like I should have been.”

“You're in pain Steve, that doesn't mean... you made mistakes, you're working on fixing them. That's what matters. And you have always been amazingly sweet with Grace and Charlie, I remember that.” He stepped closer to Steve, a bit surprised when he stepped back, “Steve, you don't have to hide from me okay? I can...handle it. I'm your friend.”

Steve looked away, “I'm ashamed of how far I've let myself go.” Steve admitted softly, “I didn't realize it had gotten this bad again.”

Danny carefully reached out, took Steve's hand, “But now you do, so you can get better again. Take your time, I'm gonna go make breakfast. I have an appointment at ten, but maybe this afternoon I can watch Freddie for a bit and you can go for a walk, do some PT or something start getting back into...whatever your fitness routine was huh? We could drive over to your place, you could go for a swim?”

Steve watched Danny reach out to him, try to help him and teared up some, “I don't deserve you Danno.”

“Maybe not, but you got me and you're stuck with me. I'm not letting you get away this time Steve, I'm with you...to the end of the line okay?”

Steve nodded, “Okay Danno.”

Danny squeezed Steve's hand and then let it go, leaving the bedroom and heading for the kitchen.

\- - - - -

“So Danny, how'd things weekend go?” Dr Sylvan smiled as she sat across from Danny.

“Better and worse than I thought it would.”

“Okay, that's understandable. How was it better?”

“There were no blow ups. Originally Lou was angry, he didn't want to come back to the house. I got him to and when he saw how bad off Steve is, he understood what I was up against. And how much help he needs. It was good. Steve and I talked Saturday night and he's agreed to call Dr Becker and make an appointment. Apparently Adam talked to him about it too. It's good.” Danny grinned, “Nahele came over yesterday, like he does every Sunday.”

“And how did that go? I know you've been struggling with a change in your feelings for him.”

Danny nodded, “Well at first I was going to meet him somewhere else, tell him about Steve. But Steve said he'd go to see Junior and Tani, not mess with my visit.” He sighed, “Things with Nahele got complicated.”

“Complicated how?”

“When he came over I noticed, again, how much he's filled out, how handsome he is. He took my hand and my pulse quickened.” He looked away from her a moment and then back, “We talked though, after I told him about Steve, Steve came back from Junior and Tani's place, I let them have some privacy but Nahele came looking for me.”

“And what happened?”

Danny explained the conversation between himself and Nahele, “It hurt a little bit, knowing this beautiful, handsome, sweet, funny guy feels for me like I feel for him but then I realized he's young enough to be my son, that kind of thing isn't healthy and...maybe these feelings aren't even real?”

“What do you mean by not real?”

“Well it's just, I haven't gone on a date since...” He frowned, “since the car accident. Nahele and I have been spending a lot of time together, working in close quarters with me helping him with his cooking skills, it's only natural to feel _something_ , but at the same time I can't help but wonder if I'd put myself out there, if I'd started dating again if they would've developed at all.”

“I think they might have.” Dr Sylvan answered honestly, “You've mentioned before, with your partner back in New Jersey, how spending time with her, confiding in her, led to feelings developing, this sounds like something similar. But it also sounds like you both realize this relationship would be... unconventional and maybe not what either of you truly want or need from each other. It's a very healthy attitude and realization. You should be proud of yourself Danny.”

Danny blinked, “Thanks doc.”

“So, tell me more.”

Danny nodded and over the rest of the hour talked through with Dr. Sylvan what had gone on over the weekend.

“So that bring us to this morning, I walked into the guest room and Steve way laying on the bed, the sheets weren't covering his stomach and chest and doc, I gotta tell ya, he's really bad off. I mean, I could see his ribs and it was just.” He frowned, “And then I found myself looking a little too long and I remembered, and felt, that desire for Steve again. The want to run my fingers through the hair on his chest, his stomach, to tease his navel with my tongue.” He swallowed.

“That's perfectly normal Danny, Steve is a good looking man, he embodies, even in his weakened, malnourished state, at lot of the things you look for in a man. I'd honestly be more surprised if you came in here and told me you _hadn't_ had a reaction to seeing him topless again.”

“Oh, so... I'm not losing my mind?”

Dr. Sylvan shook her head, “Not at all Danny, what you're going through is perfectly normal. In any other circumstance I'd suggest that you're ready to start dating again. But having Steve and Freddie at your house for the time being might make that difficult. Still, if something happens? If the possibility for a date with someone does arise? Well, don't necessarily turn it down okay?”

“So be open but don't go looking basically?”

“Exactly Danny, you deserve to be happy. Just keep in mind that you have a lot on your plate right now.”

Danny nodded, “Alright doc, I can do that.”

The timer buzzed and they both to got their feet. Danny shook her hand and grinned, “Same time next week?”

“Of course. See you next Monday Danny.”

“See you then.”

Danny left the office and made his way to reception to book his next appointment. Once he was done he pulled out his phone and texted Steve, _Done with my appointment, want me to stop at that sandwich place and pick up lunch?_

\- - - - -

Steve was in Danny's backyard relaxing as Freddie spent some time in his playpen having 'tummy time' and just being his happy self. When his phone went off he startled, he didn't get many calls or texts. He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when he saw the text was from Danny. He read it over and replied, _That sound great babe. Thanks. You know my favourites still right?_

They texted back and forth a bit to make sure everything was okay and then Danny promised he'd be home soon. Home, this was Danny's home, it made sense he'd call it that but Steve couldn't entirely stop his mind from wandering, what would it be like to have a full-time home here with Danny? Or to move back into his childhood home? It was big enough for all of them. Charlie could have his old room, the one Junior'd lived in before moving out. They could redo Mary's old room again, convert it back from an office to a bedroom for when Grace was home. Freddie was still young enough to sleep in a crib in their room. He paused, frowned, he was getting way too far ahead of himself.

“Babe? I'm home.”

“Still back here.” Steve called, watching Danny walk out with the bag of sandwiches and tray of drinks.

“How's little man?” Danny set the bag and tray on the patio table and started pulling stuff out of the bag, “Oh they had a combo thing, came with a sandwich, drink, bag of chips and cookies. Hope you don't mind, I figured the variety'd be good.”

“Freddie's good. He'll probably want his own lunch and need a change soon.” He blinked as Danny talked about the combo deal at the sandwich place and smiled softly, “Course not, you know me better than just about anyone.”

“Do I?”

Danny frowned, watching Steve who also frowned, “I hope so.”

“I'll be honest Steve, I thought I did. I really did, but when you left, that all kind of fell apart.” He sighed, “And what you admitted to me on Saturday? I had no clue, none at all. I think, I'm gonna need time to adjust, to learn about this new side of you. And I think you need it too Steve, you've been through so much, denied so much about yourself for so long, you need to come to terms with everything.”

Steve took a drink of his cola, nodding slowly, “Yeah, I uh... I get it now Danny. Sorry. You're right, you knew the old me, this new me is someone we both have to get to know better.” He unwrapped his sandwich, took a bite and made a happy sound, “Damn I've missed these sandwiches.” He grinned at Danny, “Oh I made my appointment with Dr. Becker while you were gone, Wednesday morning. You okay watching Freddie while I'm gone?”

Danny smiled softly, “No need to be sorry Steve, we're both learning.” He blinked at the noise Steve made, it should not have been that erotic. Maybe he really should have been dating before now. He cleared his throat and nodded to Steve's question, “Of course I am. He's a great kid, but you definitely need some you time. We still heading back to your place after lunch so you can go swim? Maybe pick up some stuff from there? I'm pretty sure all your clothes and stuff are there. They might be a bit musty but still, it's better than nothing and we can wash them while you're swimming or something.”

Steve smiled softly, Danny was the best friend he'd ever had, even now with everything Danny was still willing to help him, man he'd really messed things up, though not irrevocably it seemed.

He nodded though, “Yeah Danny that sounds great. Thanks.”

\- - - - -

The afternoon passed well. They'd gone to Steve's house, opened the windows to air the place out and while Steve spent some time in the ocean Danny'd done Steve's laundry, just to get the musty smell out of it after sitting in the drawers untouched for eighteen months. It was weird, strangely domestic, and made Danny think a few things over. He had Freddie in the sling for most of it. Though once the laundry was done he'd laid Freddie carefully on Steve's bed while he folded it.

Dinner was a simple affair, Danny made his mother's 'gravy' and meatballs which they had over a nice simple, and homemade Steve was stunned to find out, pasta.

They'd shared a hug before bed again and Steve swore he could feel some of the aches and pains in his soul healing just being able to hold Danny again.

\- - - - -

Tuesday passed much the same as Monday had, they spent the morning together, after lunch Steve went to his place again for a swim and to sort through some of the bills and such from the last year and half, dinner was simple, they watched a movie and went to bed. Steve was nervous for the next morning. Therapy had never been something he was overly fond of. They only reason he'd started going in the first place was the Governor made them, he'd hated it. But it worked, for the most part.

Wednesday morning after breakfast Steve got dressed, bid Danny and Freddie good bye and headed to the offices where his and Danny's therapists were. He arrived early to fill out some paperwork and then sat, fidgeting somewhat while he waited. At nine am an office door opened and a tall, bald, dark-skinned African American man exited the one office.

“Commander McGarrett?”

Steve stood up and held out his hand as he walked over, “That's me. Thanks for being able to see me so quickly.”

Dr. Becker shook his hand and nodded, “Dr. Sylvan told me it was important and I happened to have an opening. Come on in, have a seat wherever you feel most comfortable.”

Steve stepped into the office and looked around. There was a couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table between them. He sighed and moved to sit on the couch, leaning against one of the arms, crossed his legs with the ankle of his top leg on his knee and tried not to cross his arms in front of his chest.

Dr. Becker didn't comment, he simply opened a small fridge, grabbed two bottles of water and joined him, setting the one on the table near Steve. The doctor took a seat then and looked at Steve.

“So, Steve, why don't you tell me why you're here.”

Steve frowned, “I need help.” He sighed, “I've denied a lot of truths about myself for a long time, and I've experienced a lot of...trauma in my person life and my professional one. I need to try and fix that.”

“Hmmm, alright and why do you want to fix it?”

“I want to be a better father to my son than mine was to me, I need to be a better friend than I have been lately and...” Steve hesitated, he hadn't really admitted this last part to anyone, “And I want to stop hating myself.”

Dr Becker nodded, “Okay, that's a lot to unpack, but let's start with the last point since you seemed to struggle with even admitting it. Why do you hate yourself Steve?”

“I'm gay.” Steve was finding the more he said those words the easier they were, “I don't hate myself because I'm gay, at least... I don't think I do? I hate that I denied who I was for so long, I hate that that denial cost me so many years of possible happiness. And I hate that not being true to myself has made my best friend, and the man I love, wonder if he even knows who I am.”

Dr Becker hummed softly, “Alright, how long have you known you're gay?”

Steve's cheek heated with embarrassment but he made himself continue, “Since high school.”

“And you're how old now?”

“Forty-five.”

“So, thirty years give or take.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah.”

“Why did you deny who you are?”

Steve swallowed, “Family pressure... or perceived family pressure I guess. My grandfather, my namesake, went down with the Arizona at Pearl Harbor, he's still entombed there. My father was cop, he was respected, the McGarrett named _means_ something on this island.”

“And you thought being gay would what? Embarrass your father? Dishonour your grandfather?”

Steve nodded, feeling incredibly foolish, “Yeah, something like that.” He shifted, picked up the water bottle and took a drink, “I was also at the Naval Academy, DADT was still a big thing in the 90s till when, when it was repealed really. Once I enlisted well, it was easier you know?”

“I think so. Have you ever been with a man?”

“One. Freddie, the man my son is named after. It wasn't... it wasn't the same for Freddie, he wasn't gay. Might've been bisexual, maybe I don't know. He found a woman, settled down.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Heartbroken. I should've known better, I could tell things weren't the same for Freddie, but I fell hard. And when things ended it broke me in a way.”

“So what did you do?”

“I started dating a woman, a fellow officer, to keep up appearances more than anything.”

“Did you love her?”

“I tried, but it wasn't the same as how I felt with Freddie, there was always something missing.”

“Do you feel like you betrayed her? Or were unfair to her?”

“In some ways yes, in others...no.”

“Why not?”

“Catherine was... she was never long term, at first anyway. We were friends with benefits for the longest time. It wasn't a healthy relationship, not really.” He frowned, “I've never said that out loud before.”

“That's okay, that's part of why we're here, to process things, help bring them to light.” Dr Becker took a drink of his own water, “So, if it wasn't a healthy relationship, why not break it off?”

“Because the benefits were...good. Especially when I was with Five-0. If I needed intel she'd find a way to get it for me. I'd have to take her out afterwards, we'd usually have sex afterwards, that was... wrong right?”

Becker blinked at him, “It worries me slightly that you have to even ask that. Yes Steve, trading help for sex is wrong. Even if the person doing the trading is a woman. Would she threaten to withhold the information unless you did what she wanted?”

Steve nodded, ashamed. “Sometimes, yes.”

“Alright well, we can unpack that later I think. Let's get back to you, you're gay, how did you manage relationships with woman, including sexual ones?”

“Well, the friendship part of relationships was always easy, the sexual stuff, I'd...think of other men. Celebrities, co-workers I found attractive. I got really good at not making much noise so I didn't accidentally moan the wrong name.”

“I see, alright.” Dr Becker hummed softly, “And you said you have feelings for your best friend?”

“Yeah, Danny, he uh...” A soft smile spread across Steve's face, “He's amazing. A great dad, smart, bit of a loud mouth but I love that about him. He's strong, opinionated, knows who he is, he's a great friend. Handsome, he has the most amazing blue eyes. His hair is so soft and he smells incredible.” Steve flushed deeply.

“How long have you been in love with him?”

“A little over ten years.”

“That's a long time to be in love with someone and not be able to admit it.”

“I know.” Steve drank some more water, “I didn't think he could love me the same way.”

“Why not?”

“Danny, was divorced with a daughter when we met. He ended up briefly reconciling with his ex and she got pregnant. Their son Charlie is adorable. Anyway, he always dated woman, he exudes a very... Alpha Male energy, I didn't think.”

“You didn't think he might also be hiding?”

Steve blinked, “I guess? I don't know. Danny's incredible and just being his friend was more than enough. I didn't want to risk losing him like...” He stopped.

“Like?”

“Like everyone else.” Steve sniffled, feeling that 'I'm about to cry' pressure behind his eyes. “My mother faked her death when I was fifteen. We didn't know she'd faked her death, we thought she _was_ dead. My dad sent my sister and I away to the mainland. Mary got to live with our Aunt, my dad's sister, Deb. I got sent to the Naval Academy.” He played with the hem of his pant leg as he talked, “Things were good, mostly, I guess. I joined the Navy, became a SEAL, met Freddie and Cath, life wasn't perfect but it was good. And then...”

“And then?” Dr Becket prompted after a minute or when Steve didn't continue on his own.

“And then Freddie died.” He teared up properly then, “We were in North Korea extracting a high-value target, Freddie got hit, it was bad. He knew we needed the HVT so he covered me while I got him into a vehicle. Freddie knew he wasn't gonna make it, he covered my escape, made sure I got out with the HVT. We were in South Korea, working on getting out of there when I got a phone call, it was my dad.” He choked up, tears spilling over. He wiped angrily at them, “The guy's brother, Victor Hesse, had my dad, they were at his house... Victor tried to rescue his brother. I had no choice but to shoot him. Anton died and Victor killed my father in retaliation.”

Dr Becker frowned, gently moving the box of tissues on the table closer to Steve, “I am very sorry for your losses Steve, to lose two men that were so important to you so close together, that's a pain few people ever experience.”

Steve broke down, sobbing softly as he finally admitted how much losing Freddie and his father hurt. Dr Becker let him do what needed. It felt like years that he cried before he sat back, wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

“I'd ask if you're feeling better but I think I already know the answer.” Dr Becker sighed as the timer went off. “Look, we clearly have a lot of work to do. I don't often do this, but book a double session when you make your next appointment.” He sat back and watched the older man, “And I want you to start journaling, at least once a day, if not more if you feel the need. Bring your journal with you to your next session, take it with you everywhere you go in case you feel the need to write something down okay?”

Steve huffed a watery laugh, “Yeah, you probably do doc.” He nodded as Becker explained what he needed to do, frowning. He was used to writing ATR's and stuff like that but just journaling for the sake of it? He wasn't sure but he nodded, “Yeah, okay doc, I can do that.”

Dr Becker stood and offered Steve his hand, “My suggestion would be don't go back to where you're staying yet. Go to a book shop, find a good quality leather bound journal, a nice pen and maybe go to the beach somewhere, see if you can find some privacy and write down how this session made you feel, how you want to move forward. With yourself, with Freddie, with Danny. And we'll talk about it next week okay?”

Steve stood as well, shaking Dr Becker's hand. “Alright Doc, I can do that.”

The two men exited the office and Dr Becker called his next patient in while Steve moved to the receptionist's desk and booked his next appointment.

\- - - - -

Steve found a nice journal the store he stopped at, it was navy blue which he thought appropriate and embossed with an anchor. He bought two of them, he wasn't sure how much he'd write but he figured it was best to have too much room than not enough. He'd found a pack of three nice pens and bought them too. He was sitting on the beach at his childhood home now, pen in hand, staring at the empty page. He sighed and wrote out the date followed by a few simple words, at least he meant to.

_**1100 – on the beach.** _

_**My name is Steven John McGarrett.** _

_**I am forty-five years old.** _

_**I am a gay man.** _

_**I am in love with my best friend.** _

_**I love Danny Williams, he is the best man I have ever met. He is the father I wish I'd had, the brother I never knew I needed, but he is also much more than that. He is... my everything. The past eighteen months without him have withered my soul. Or that's how it feels. I missed him every day. I wish I'd had the courage to reach out sooner. To come back to him, to this island, to my home. I'm glad he's still here. I was so scared he'd have left. I should've known he wouldn't though, not without Charlie.** _

_**I'm scared to see the kids again. I wonder if they hate me. I hope they don't. I'm not sure what I'd do if they did. Those kids mean as much to me as Danno does. I want us to be a family. Me and Danny, Grace, Charlie, and Freddie. Maybe Danny and I could adopt some day. Assuming I can make this right, help him fall in love with me again. God it hurts to hear him talk about loving me in the past tense. And Nahele, the way they acted around each other, if I didn't know better, didn't know Danny better, I'd almost think there was something there.** _

_**I hope it's not too late.** _

_**There's so much I wish I'd said to so many people that I'll never have the chance, not really. I could write it here I guess? Write them letters here, maybe? But would it be the same? I don't know. I wouldn't be able to see their reactions, hear their responses and wouldn't that almost be worse than not telling them at all? I really don't know.** _

Steve stopped writing as he felt the pressure building behind his eyes again. He closed the journal, stunned by how much he'd written already and set it aside on the table between the two chairs he and Danny used to share.

“Thought I'd find you here.”

Steve startled as he heard Danny's voice, turning he watched the man approach him, Freddie in his carrier. “I... is everything okay?”

“Fine, but you didn't come home, it's almost lunch time. I got worried.”

Steve nodded, “Sorry, Dr Becker suggested I take some time to process what we talked about today, I should've texted.”

“It's okay babe, I get it. The first few sessions can be rough.” He spotted the journals and looked back to Steve, “It helps, I swear. Maybe, some day, I'll let you read some of mine. When we're both ready.”

Steve blinked, flushing, “You'd let me? But isn't that really personal?”

“Maybe, but who knows, it might help.” Danny shrugged, “We can ask our docs about it, see what they think. If they think it'd be healthy, help give you some perspective or something...I'd be willing.”

Steve nodded and moved to hug Danny, careful of Freddie between them, “I'm so lucky to have you Danno.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and sighed, “Yeah, well don't forget it again okay?”

“I won't Danno, I swear I won't. Not ever again.”

Neither man was entirely certain how long they stood on the beach and held each other for, but by the time they parted Danny's shirt was damp and it was definitely lunch time. Steve picked up his journals and pens, put them in their bag and walked with Danny back to their cars.

“Meet you back at your place?”

Danny nodded, “You bet, we can make lunch together and maybe watch a movie this afternoon if you want.”

“That sounds...perfect actually. Thank you Danno.”

“You're welcome Steve.”

Steve got into his truck and waited while Danny got Freddie settled in his new Camaro, he liked the blue honestly. It suited Danny and made Steve think of his former partner's eyes. He followed Danny back to his place, a little more settled than he'd been when he woke up this morning.

He had a long road ahead of him, longer than even he realized but things were looking good.

\- - - - -

(Danny's new car for reference~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at RandoFando911


	14. Hurricane Grace & A Williams Family Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday afternoon rolls around, things are going well until Grace and Charlie show up early. Things don't go well which leads to Danny having a hard discussion with his kids about Steve and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost shout out to Hunter470 for coining the term "Hurricane Grace" in regards to Gracie in this chapter, used the term with his blessing for part of the chapter title and I think it's great.
> 
> Charlie's reaction absolutely broke my heart, I cried a few times writing it and oof, just oof honestly. Hopefully it makes sense. This is a long, emotional chapter but I'm hoping Chapter 15 will be a little lighter, we'll see.

Two days later:

Danny and Steve were in Danny's kitchen, over the last six days they'd settled into somewhat of a routine since Danny had taken time off from work to help Steve settle in and start to recover. Danny was making sure Steve was getting a good night's sleep every night, they were taking turns waking up with Freddie at night, and Danny was making sure Steve was eating three square meals a day as well as getting some “me time” each day too. It was Friday afternoon and they were in the kitchen, Danny doing up the dishes from the lunch they'd had a couple hours ago.

“So, I completely forgot, but I got a text from Rachel while you were on your walk, Grace is coming home today. I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport and then get Charlie because it's my weekend to have him.” Danny spoke as he washed.

Steve sat the kitchen table, Freddie on his knee. He was feeling better, a lot better. He'd had his first session with Dr. Becker on Wednesday and it had really helped. Along with the care and love that Danny was showing Freddie, Steve was already starting to heal. The only problem was, he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Danny every day and he had no idea what to do about it. Journaling was helping some but it was still a struggle not to declare his feelings for Danny or try to take things to a level he knew Danny wasn't ready for.

“Alright, when do you have to go get her?”

“About an hour? Just before dinner actually. It'll give Charlie time to get home and pack his bags after school.”

Just as Danny answered the front door closed and Grace called out, “Danno! We're home!”

Danny startled, dropping the dish he was holding as the blood drained from his face, “Shit!”

\- - - - - - - -

Grace pulled her rental into the driveway of Danno's house and looked over her shoulder where Charlie sat in the back seat, “Ready for a fun weekend with Danno?”

Charlie nodded, smiling at his sister, “Definitely.” He waited until the engine turned off to unbuckle, “Weekends with Danno are great, but they're the best when you're home too.”

Grace laughed, shaking her head at her brother. There might have been a nearly ten year age gap between them but they were thick as thieves still. She unbuckled her belt and got out, pulling the front seat forward so Charlie could scoot across the back and get out. He was starting to shoot up. He wouldn't be _tall_ per se, not really but he'd be taller than Danno she figured. He'd started keeping his blond hair cut short, similar to Danny's but not exact because their mom would freak out. She moved to the trunk and got their bags out, passing Charlie his before they made their way to the front door.

Dropping their bags in the hall Grace called out, “Danno! We're home!”

There was the sound of a dish dropping in the kitchen and Danno swore.

“Swear!” Called Charlie, grinning up his sister as the siblings headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Upon stepping in both Williams children froze. Danny was at the sink, dish rag in hand, deathly pale and sitting at the table, a baby in his arms looking... well kinda like hell really, was Steve.

“What... the... fuck... is he doing here?” Grace managed, feeling her blood boil.

Charlie didn't have in him to call out his sister on her language, he just _stared_ at Steve and the baby.

Danny cleared his throat, “Gracie, language. And uh... I thought I was picking you up at the airport?”

“I got an earlier flight and picked up Charlie, we wanted to surprise you.” She finally turned her icy gaze from Steve and looked at Danny, “And you still haven't answered my question Danno. _What_ is _he_ doing here?”

Danny swallowed thickly, “He arrived on Saturday, with Freddie.” He set the wash cloth down and started towards his children, “I was going to tell you on the ride home, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this.”

“He's been back for almost a week and you didn't tell us? Where is he living?” Grace's anger was growing, she was hurt that Danno'd kept something like this from them.

“Here.” Danny answered honestly, “He's staying in the spare room.”

“You mean he's staying in _my_ room.” She looked back at Steve then, “And you, what do you have to say for yourself? Do you know what you did? What he lost, what _I_ lost because you left? Do you?”

Steve flinched, he'd known Grace was going to be upset but she was clearly furious. “Gracie, I...”

“ _Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore!_ ” She practically screeched at him and Steve cringed.

  
“Grace, I'm sorry. I know I made a lot of mistakes, I hurt a lot of people. You, Charlie, and Danno most of all.” Steve hung his head for a moment but made himself look back up at her, “Danny's told me about the time I was away, and I feel horrible about it. I really do.”

Grace glared, “You feel horrible? Well good, you _should_. You nearly destroyed our family, my _mother_ nearly took Charlie to England, _to England!_ Do you have any idea what that would've done to me, to Danno!?” She snorted, “And what, all so you could go off and play happy family with _Catherine_ of all people?”

Steve flinched again, “That wasn't the plan. And I wasn't playing happy family, I was... miserable. We fought constantly and when Freddie was six weeks old she left me again.”

Grace laughed, soft and bitter sounding, “Good. It's no less than you deserve.”

“Gracie!” Danny forced himself to speak up.

“I mean it Danno, he broke your heart, _shattered_ it for that _bitch_ and now he comes back with a _kid_ and you just invite him in, give him my room and it's all good? No, no it doesn't work like that Danno.” She rested a hand on Charlie's shoulder, her brother hadn't taken his eyes off Steve or Freddie, hadn't spoken a word. “Charlie, go get your things. We're leaving.” She looked at her Danno, “We'll get a hotel room, if you want to see us you can come there, because I am _not_ staying in this house with _him._ ”

Charlie didn't move, not yet. Steve turned to look at him.

“Charlie?”

That seemed to snap Charlie out of it, he blinked, looked Steve dead in the eye and spoke in the coldest tone of voice Steve had ever heard any child use, “I hate you.”

He spun on his heel and marched towards the front door. Grace watched him go and looked at Steve.

“I hope you're happy Commander McGarrett, Charlie doesn't hate anyone or anything.” She looked at Danno, “I'll text you once we're checked in.”

She turned and walked away leaving a stunned Danny and Steve in the kitchen. Charlie had already gotten his thing was outside apparently.

\- - - - -

Steve blinked, Charlie hated him? God what had he done? He stood up and handed Freddie to Danny, he had to try and fix this. He strode after Grace, reaching out and tapping her shoulder.

“Gra...” He got cut of was Grace spun on him and slapped him, hard, across the face.

Her brown eyes were hard as marble as she looked at him, “Don't. Touch. Me.” She hissed it out, “You didn't just break Danno's heart Steve, you broke mine and Charlie's too. We loved you Steve, you were _Uncle_ Steve but we always hoped, wished, you'd become _Papa_ Steve, or Dad or something.” Tears started to slip down her cheeks, “You didn't just leave him or Hawaii or Five-0, you left _us._ You left your ohana and for what? For _what_?”

Steve hung his head again, “Grace, I am... so sorry.” He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and tasted blood, kid packed a hell of a wallop. “I was running away, I ran away from a lot of thing for a long time. When I left, I wasn't planning on leaving with Catherine, I didn't even know she was on the island until she showed up on the plane. I was scared, leaving Hawaii after so long, I was terrified, I had so much to figure out, to heal. To be the man I wanted to be, needed to be. I didn't realize how much my leaving Hawaii would hurt you, or Charlie, or Danno and maybe I should have.”

“You're damn right you should have.”

“I love you kids, I love Danno, I'm _in love_ with Danno, from the moment I realized I was that has not changed, but I didn't think he could possibly love me back... not the way I love him.”

“Then you're an even bigger idiot than I already thought you were.” She wiped at her cheeks, “If you couldn't see how much Danno loved you, yearned for you, cared about you? You're the biggest idiot that ever lived. You think he'd fly half-way across the world for just anyone? You think he'd risk his life, give a _piece_ of himself to just _anyone_?” She shook her head, “I shouldn't leave Charlie alone by the car. Don't follow me again because next time... I won't swing with an open hand and I'd hate to break your nose.”

She turned and walked away, picking up her bags, leaving Steve more stunned than he'd been before.

\- - - - -

Danny stood in the kitchen holding Freddie and had no idea what to do. He heard the slap and winced, Grace packed a punch really. He settled Freddie against him and walked to the hall, catching the last bit of Grace's speech to Steve. He frowned as she threatened to actually punch Steve and sighed. He waited until the door closed before he spoke.

“Steve?”

Steve's legs gave out and he sank to his knees, starting to sob. Danny blinked, swore again and moved quickly to put Freddie in his playpen. He came back and gently drew the sobbing man into his arms.

“I'm so sorry Steve, I had no idea they'd react this badly.” He rocked him gently, rubbing his back and feeling helpless, “Maybe I should have, they are my kids after all. God babe, I am so sorry.”

Steve keened in his arms, sounding like his heart was breaking, Freddie started to cry too and Danny was torn, did he leave Steve and get Freddie or leave Freddie to cry and comfort Steve. He knew Freddie was crying because Steve was but it was hard to figure out what to do.

Hearing Freddie crying started to snap Steve out of it, “Freddie...”

“He's upset because his daddy's upset, let's get you into the living room and on the couch, clean you up a bit and then you can snuggle your son okay?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, yeah okay.” He looked at Danny, “I love you Danno, so much, I don't...I know I shouldn't be saying this but I do and you're being so nice to me after everything I put you and the kids through.”

Danny sighed, “Come on you animal, up on your feet.” He blinked at the declaration but was happy Steve didn't fight as they started to stand, “Yeah well, I've always been a soft touch. Besides, I promised I'd help you and I don't go back on my word.”

Steve frowned softly at Danny's words, while they weren't cruel, or meant to be mean, but they still stung a little bit. He knew he's messed up but to hear Danny talk about himself like that? It sucked. He nodded silently and allowed Danny to lead him to the couch and sit down. He took the tissues Danny passed him and blew his nose. He flinched when Danny gently stroked where Grace has slapped him.

“She packs a punch my girl huh?”

Steve nodded again, “Yeah.”

“You've got a nice red welt on your cheek.” He sighed moving to scoop Freddie up and rub his back, “I know, I know buddy. Hearing daddy cry is never fun.” He swayed and comforted the squalling boy until Steve was cleaned up.

“I'm ready.”

Danny nodded and moved to settle Freddie in his father's arms, the babe quieting some as Steve held him close and rocked him gently. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and sighed. Today was _not_ going how he'd expected. He just hoped the kids were okay.

\- - - - -

Charlie was silent the whole ride to the hotel. Grace picked an expensive one and pulled her car up to the front so they could check in. She was worried about Charlie, he'd never used the word 'hate' like that and she'd never heard him sound so cold and emotionless.

“Come on buddy, let's get our room okay?”

Charlie nodded, slipped out of the car and took her hand. They walked in together and got a few odd looks. Grace walked up to the counter and smiled at the person at the counter. “Hi there, I need a suite please? Two bedrooms, something high up, facing the ocean preferably.”

The woman blinked, “Let me see what we have.”

“Thank you.”

“We have something near the top, it's pretty expensive.”

“That's fine, our father will be paying for the room, Detective Danny Williams, from the Five-o Task Force.”

The woman blinked and then nodded, “Yes, yes, of course. I think we have his card on file. Not a problem. Would you like someone to help you with your bags? Park your car?”

Grace looked down at Charlie and sighed, “You know what, if you could have someone pull the car into a spot and bring up our bags that'd be fantastic, they're in the trunk.” She passed over the keys to her rental and took the keys for the room.

“Oh, how long will you be staying?”

“A week. Thank you.”

The woman nodded, typed a few things into her computer and smiled, “Enjoy your stay.”

“I'm sure we will. Thank you so much.”

Grace led Charlie to the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. Charlie still wasn't saying anything and it was really starting to worry her. They got their floor and walked down to their suite. She swiped their card and let Charlie into the room. He walked to the couch and sat down.

“You want a drink? Maybe look at the room service menu to figure out what we're having dinner?”

“No.” Charlie spoke the single word without inflection and Grace frowned.

“Okay well uh...I'll be right back.”

She walked towards the balcony and texted Danny, _Danno? I'm worried about Charlie. He's barely spoken since we left your house. I just asked him if he wanted to look over the room service menu for dinner and I got a one word answer, no emotion in his voice. Can you please come? We need you Danno._ She added the hotel name and room number.

\- - - - -

Danny was sitting on the couch, watching Steve with Freddie. He may not believe it, but he was a good father. His phone went off in the kitchen and the looked at Steve.

“Go, Grace said she'd text when they got to the hotel. You'll worry otherwise.”

Danny grinned, nodding, “Yeah I will. Thanks man.”

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He frowned at the message and sighed heavily. He quickly texted back, _On my way Monkey._

He walked back out to the living room and looked at Steve, “I need to go. Grace is worried about Charlie and honestly so am I. I've never seen him like this and apparently it's not any better now that they're at the hotel.”

Steve nodded, “I am... so sorry Danny, if I didn't think I'd make things worse I'd offer to come with you.”

“I know you are Steve and they will too eventually. I need to explain to them why I didn't tell them sooner, I need to... figure out what's going on with Charlie. I hope I'll be home soon but I don't know.”

Steve nodded, “It's okay, they're your kids, they should come first.”

Danny nodded, “Thank you Steve. I'll text you when I'm on my way back, or if I need to stay overnight or something.”

Steve nodded and settled into cuddle his son. He'd really messed up this time and he wasn't sure what he could do to make it better. He hoped he'd get the chance.

Danny on the other hand was trying very hard not to panic as he pulled his shoes on and headed out to his car. He made his way to the hotel praying everything was okay. Like Steve he was stunned, not only by Grace's reaction but Charlie's cold, harsh words to Steve.

Danny pulled into the guest parking at the hotel and made his way inside, the ride had been too long and too short at the same time. He headed straight to the elevators and up to the floor Grace and Charlie's room was on. He nearly ran to their door, having to keep himself calm as he knocked.

Grace opened the door and sighed, “He's on the couch.”

Danny stepped in and headed for the living area of the suite. He knew Grace was upset, but this was definitely going to cost him. He moved towards the couch and sat, facing Charlie, on the edge of the coffee table. He sighed and watched his son, whose face held no expression, whose beautiful eyes looked so empty.

“I am... so sorry Charlie, I should have told you about Steve coming back. I wanted to tell you kids something this important face to face, not over the phone. If you got angry or hurt I wanted to be able to hug you, help you feel better.” He frowned, catching sight of Grace standing off to the side, arms crossed but a sad, understanding expression on her face.

“I understand Danno, you thought you were doing what was right, you didn't know we'd try and surprise you today. Things got... complicated.” Grace spoke softly and Danny nodded, glad Grace understood, “I still don't get why he's staying with you though. I just... how could you welcome him back like that?”

Charlie still hadn't said a word. Danny was worried, he reached out and stroked Charlie's hair, sighing at Grace's question.

“I almost didn't Gracie, if it wasn't for Freddie...”

That seemed to be the trigger and Charlie broke, he slumped forward, his arms wrapped around his middle and he started to sob. Danny was on his knees in front of the couch arms wrapped around his son in an instant. Okay, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. His son was crying like his heart was breaking.

“Charlie, what's wrong?”

His sobs were so hard Charlie could barely breathe it seemed, let alone talk. Grace teared up watching her brother in so much pain. Charlie sobbed for a while and then slowly started to hiccup. Danny just held his son, rubbing his back as his heart broke for him.

“Come on son, what's wrong? Talk to me... please.” Danny spoke softly, pleadingly as Grace found a box of tissues and brought them over, sitting next to Charlie holding the tissue out for him.

“Why?” Charlie's voice was small and so much younger sounding than he was.

“Why what Charlie?”

“Why did uncle Steve replace me?” He whispered, sniffling, “Was I a bad boy?”

And just like that Danny's heart shattered. He pulled Charlie back into his arms and held him close.

“He didn't replace you Charlie and you are the best boy ever.”

“You're my Danno, you have to say that.”

“No, I don't. I love you Charlie and you are the sweet, kindest, most loving boy ever.” He stroked his blond hair and sighed, “Uncle Steve didn't replace you Charlie.”

“But he left without saying good bye and now he has his own son, he won't need me anymore.”

“Hey, hey none of that. Uncle Steve could've easily had a daughter okay? It's just a quirk of genetics that they had Freddie.” He sat back, snagged a tissue from the box and gently wiped Charlie's tears. “Uncle Steve still loves you Charlie. He's just as upset as you are that he's hurt you and Gracie. Uncle Steve was in a lot of pain and sometimes when people are hurting they do things that they wouldn't normally do, things that end up hurting the people they love even if they don't want to hurt us.”

Charlie sniffled, frowning. He leaned into Danny's touch as his father cleaned him up and then pulled a tissue himself and blew his nose.

“Really?” Charlie looked unsure, “He...he looks bad.”

“Yeah he does. He looked like this once before, when you were still a baby.”

Grace nodded, “I remember that. It was bad, that was after you and the rest of Five-0 went away for a few days to find him.”

“It was, and then he went away for a little while and came back better. It was good. This time he looked okay, he was going to go find himself, figure things out, but Catherine showed up and complicated things.” Danny shifted to pick Charlie up and sit with him in his lap, even though he was probably a bit too big to be there, “Uncle Steve has _always_ wanted kids of his own, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you or Gracie any less okay?”  
  


Grace frowned, “He told me he still loves us, all of us, in the hall earlier. I don't know if I believe him but... I don't think he's trying to replace us Charlie.”

Charlie cried softly, wiping at his cheeks with a tissue, “But he's got his own son now.”

“He's got _a_ son now Charlie, but you'll always matter to him.” Danny pointed out.

“Bu-but I wanted to be his son.”

Danny hadn't thought his heart could break anymore but it did. “I wanted that too Charlie, I really did.” He kissed his son's forehead and sighed, “Uncle Steve's never been very good at talking about his feelings. He's real good at hiding them. He hid a lot of things because he was scared and that's made things hard on all of us.”

“Why did he leave without saying good-bye?”

Danny sighed heavily, “I don't know buddy, you were with your mom and she doesn't like Uncle Steve, she thinks I care about him too much, always put him ahead of... everything else.”

“But you don't, you're always there for me and Gracie when we need you.”

Danny smiled, “And I always will be buddy okay? Don't ever doubt that. Danno loves you, both of you very much.”

Grace frowned, “Then why are they at our house?”

Danny frowned too, “For a lot of reasons. Uncle Steve is sick, not in a bad way, he's not dying or anything but he's got a lot of stuff in his heart and his mind that he needs to deal with, things he _wanted_ to deal with while he on the mainland, but seeing Catherine... sometimes, the path of least resistance seems like the best way to go about things. Change can be scary and the things that have always worked before feel like the best way to do things.”

“That's stupid.” Grace sighed, “If he wanted to change, get better, he should have done that.”

“Yeah, I know Gracie, and he does too.” He sighed, “We've talked a lot over the last week, about what happened when Catherine showed up on the plane, the way she treated him while he was gone, the shame he felt when she left which is why he didn't come back right away.”

“He _should_ be ashamed of himself, he was selfish.”

“Gracie, that's not fair. If Uncle Steve got hurt and had to be in the hospital for a long time, which you know, happens.” Grace giggled a bit, nodding, but she still didn't look entirely convinced, “Anyway, if that happened, no one would say Uncle Steve was selfish for taking the time he needed to heal up right?”

Grace nodded, “I guess. But he _didn't_ take the time to heal, he saw Catherine and went off with her instead.”

“I know but you know how stubborn your Uncle Steve can be.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, sometimes being so stubborn, it can make changing even harder than it normally is.” He snugged his kids, “You both remember how hard it was for me to tell you who I really am right? That I was in love with Uncle Steve and that's why him leaving and not coming back hurt so much?”

Charlie nodded, “I love you Danno, no matter who you love.”

Danny gave his son a squeeze, “I love you too buddy, and I will love you no matter who you love too, when you're old enough. As long as they treat you right.”

“Uncle Steve didn't treat you right.”

Danny blinked at Charlie, “No, he didn't. But he didn't know I loved him like that, I didn't know that he loved me like that either. We were both scared, we both thought the other person was only able to love women and so we kept our feelings to ourselves.”

Grace frowned, “Is Steve bisexual too?” She shrugged when Danny blinked, “It's just, when he told me earlier that he loves us, he said he was _in love_ with you and that his feelings haven't ever changed for you since he realized them.”

“No, Uncle Steve is not bisexual. It's... not my information to shared, but I believe him. He told me he loves me earlier too. After you both left. I don't know what to do with that information, but it's a lot.”

Grace frowned, “I'm still mad at him. He messed up, big time.”

“Yeah he did, but he's back now and he's a mess. He needs our help. Uncle Steve has helped me, has helped us, has helped this island at the expense of his own physical and mental well-being for a long time. It's time we helped him out too. I know you're both hurt, I know you're both angry, and I will never tell you you're not allowed to be. Your feelings about what happened are valid. Always.” He looks between the two of them, “Uncle Steve has always been the first person to give anyone a second chance, heck he gave Uncle Adam like ten second chances. But that's not really the point, the point is... Uncle Steve needs us, Freddie needs us too. And I know it hurts, to know he went out and had a kid of his own, but we all want Uncle Steve to be happy right?”

Charlie sniffled again, “Yeah.”

Grace frowned deeply but nodded, “Yeah Danno.”

“Well, even if Catherine leaving hurt Uncle Steve really bad, Freddie makes Uncle Steve really happy. I know he would've made an amazing dad for both of you kids if we'd had the courage to say something, if we'd been more honest with each other and ourselves, but I will tell you, there is something special about looking at a child and knowing they're half of you, that you made them.” He hugged Charlie tight, “I will always be hurt and a little angry that your mom didn't tell me the truth about being your dad, but I love you so much Charlie, I love being your dad just like I know Steve loves being Freddie's dad.”

“Does this mean we can't be Uncle Steve's kids?” Charlie watched Danny, his eyes wet again.

“I don't know Charlie. I know your Uncle Steve still loves me, or says he does. But neither of us are the people we were when Uncle Steve went away. There's a lot of work that needs to be done before either of us are ready to talk about our feelings towards each other and if... maybe... there might be a chance that we can be more than friends.”

“Oh.” Charlie sniffled and wiped his eyes, “Okay Danno, just as long you're happy.”

Danny nodded, he watched Grace and could tell that she wasn't quite done yet but for now she was keeping silent, for whatever reason.

“So, would it be too much to ask for you kids to come back to the house for dinner? Start giving Uncle Steve a chance?”

Grace sighed heavily, “I don't know Danno, I'm still really hurt and angry. I'm not sure I can play nice right now.”

Danny nodded, “That's perfectly okay Grace. I won't make you do anything you don't want to.”

Charlie looked between Grace and Danno, “I don't wanna pick sides.”

Grace blinked and moved to hug Charlie, “It's not picking sides Charlie, I promise. If you wanna go talk to Steve and spend time with Danno you can. I just don't wanna make things hard by getting angry again and I think if I go back right now that's what'll happen.”

Charlie hugged his big sister, “I love you Gracie.”

“I love you too Charlie.”

She sat back and smiled, “You wanna go with Danno?”

Charlie nodded, “I think so.”

“Okay. You go with Danno and if you wanna come back, have Danno text me and I'll come get you okay?”

Charlie nodded, “Okay, I'll come back after dinner, I don't want you to be alone.”

“Thanks Charlie. But I'll be okay, promise.”

Danny smiled at his kids and then looked at Grace, “Nahele might have tonight off, he worked the morning shift I think. Think about calling him, he saw Steve on Sunday and it was... good, for both of them. His perspective might help.”

Grace nodded, “Yeah, okay Danno, I'll think about it.”

“That's my girl.” He gives Charlie a squeeze, “Come on buddy, let's get back to the house.”

After saying a final quick good-bye to Grace, Danny and Charlie headed back out. Charlie didn't bring his bags, he left them at the hotel, still insisting he'd be coming back later. Father and son headed out while Grace got a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen and walked out to the balcony to watch the ocean and contemplate calling Nahele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to come follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911 on there too!
> 
> Although not necessary kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	15. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie apologizes to Steve and they have a couple sweet heart to hearts, Danny begins to remember why he fell in love with Steve, and Grace and Nahele bond over their feelings about Steve's leaving and why he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy did this chapter end up long! I hope you guys are still enjoying, I promise we'll be moving past Steve's first week soon, the journal companions will help fill in some of the gaps.

Danny pulled back into the driveway of his house and looked over at Charlie, “You ready?”

“Yeah Danno, I'm ready.”

Danny smiled, he was proud of Charlie for what he was doing. The boy realized he'd made a mistake and was willing to fix it. Grace, he knew, would be harder. She'd grown up watching any number of people he cared about and loved hurt him, often times repeatedly because he was so willing to forgive; he wasn't surprised she was sick of it, had reached her breaking point, especially given Steve had _always_ been there for him until eighteen months ago.

Danny turned the Camaro off, got out and pulled the seat forward for Charlie. The boy slid across the back seat, hopped out and made a beeline for the house. Danny was glad he'd left the front door unlocked because Charlie flung it open and went in search of his Uncle Steve.

\- - - - -

Steve had laid Freddie down once they were both calmer, had gotten himself a bottle of water from the fridge, though the Longboards were tempting, and sat back down on the couch. His heart ached, throbbed it felt like, knowing how badly he'd messed up with Grace and Charlie. He did his best not to think about Charlie too much or tears threatened again. He closed his eyes and just tried to relax.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been resting but he startled upright when the front door crashed open and very nearly started for the kitchen to grab a knife when he heard Charlie's voice.

“Uncle Steve!”

The kid launched himself onto the couch and into Steve's chest before clinging to him and starting to cry.

“I'm sorry Uncle Steve, I'm sorry! I don't hate you I swear I don't!” He cried as he talked and Steve wrapped his arms around him, “I saw Freddie and thought you replaced me, that I'd done something wrong and you didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't your Mini D and I hurt so bad. I'm sorry Uncle Steve, please don't hate me.”

The words were like a gut punch, oh Charlie. He shifted, pulling the boy into his lap even though it was slightly awkward with how much he'd grown in the year and a half since Steve's seen him.

“I don't hate you Charlie, I could never hate you.” He rubbed the crying boys back, “I love you so much and you know, you might be a bit too tall now to be my Mini D, but that doesn't mean you can't be my Lil D now.”

A sob that was more relief than fear, anger, or sadness made Charlie's body shudder but he nodded against Steve's neck.

“I'd really like that Uncle Steve.”

“Me too buddy, me too.” Steve pressed a lingering, almost paternal, kiss to the side of Charlie's head, “I love you Charlie. So much. And I am so sorry I went away like I did and that I stayed away for so long. And I am so, so sorry you thought I replaced you with Freddie. Freddie is my son that's true, but you will always be my buddy, nothing will ever change that okay?”

\- - - - -

Neither of them heard or saw Danny enter the house, close the door quietly and walk to entrance to the living room. Neither of them heard or saw Danny choke up watching, listening, to Steve comfort Charlie, call him 'my Lil D'. If there was one sure fire way to Danny's heart it was through his kids. His heart skipped a beat, like it used to, as he watched Steve with Charlie.

Steve had always, from day one, been amazing with Grace and then when Charlie came into their lives he'd been just as great with him. It was part of what made Danny fall in love with Steve the first time around. The fact that Steve was a good man, a great man even, handsome, funny, kind, if infuriating on occasion, all started the feelings. But watching Steve with his kids, hearing about how he was with them on the few occasion he hadn't been around, it had all cemented his feelings, cemented them deep.

It was why, he'd come to realize, Steve leaving and not returning had hurt so much. It was why that final, oh so platonic sounding, 'I love you' had torn him apart. It had felt like something deep and integral to the foundation of who he was was suddenly missing. Ripped away in a single blinding moment. He'd tried to deny it, deny the pain, the absence, the anger, the worry, all of it, until he'd snapped. Snapped on the people who had been there for him, holding him up, working with him to get through this, to keep the island safe. It had taken time, a lot of it, to get over what happened with Steve, to mend the fences his break down caused. It was worth the hard work and now, now Steve was back and boy wasn't that something.

Danny listened as his son and former best friend both cried a little bit, as they talked softly about how much they love each other. His heart ached a little as, unbidden and surprising, that old ache, that old want, that old desire, for this to be his husband and son together resurfaces for a moment. He gives his head a firm shake and heads to the kitchen, he needed a drink.

\- - - - -

Back at the hotel Grace sighed, looked down at her phone and texted Nahele: _You working?_

His response came quickly: _Nope, sup sistah?_

Grace laughed softly, shaking her head: _I'm back for a week, surprised Danno, got one of my own. I'm struggling and Danno said maybe you could help?_ She added the hotel and room number and received an 'omw' text shortly after.

Grace liked Nahele, he was a good guy. She knew he and Uncle Steve got off to a rough start but things were good now. And Nahele and her dad had bonded over cooking when Nahele showed a passion for it. She wasn't sure how she felt about her dad having a friend around her own age, it was strange, but she was pretty sure it was like father/son or mentor type thing.

It didn't take long for Nahele to knock on the hotel room door and Grace let him in. She blinked, as she always did when she saw him. He was handsome, he'd filled out in the last few years and she'd be lying if she said he didn't tick quite a few boxes now that she and Will had broken up.

“Hey sis, howzit?” Nahele stepped in, hugged her.

She hugged him back and sighed, “I don't know man, I wasn't really expecting to walk into Danno's house today with Charlie and find Steve McGarrett sitting at the table, let alone with a _kid_ I mean, what the hell man.”

Nahele nodded, walking with Grace towards the couch and taking a seat, “Yeah, I saw him on Sunday, it was a shock. Danny told me when I got there you know? Steve had gone to visit with Tani and Junior so I didn't get the shock you did but it still threw me.”

Grace nodded, sighing, “Honestly seeing him was a shock, seeing how bad he looks was...”

“Gut wrenching.” Nahele suggested, “Even if we're disappointed in him, upset at what he did to us, to Danno, to our family and friends, seeing someone that's usually so strong and vital looking so... weak and beaten down is hard.”

Grace nodded, “And Freddie. I mean, Charlie thought Steve had gone off and replaced him, it was awful.”

“Where is Charlie?”

“He was here, but Danno came and talked with us, Charlie wanted to go back and let Steve know he didn't mean the nasty things he said when he first saw him.”

“What did he say?”

“I hate you.” She shook her head, “It was awful Nahele, he sounded so dead inside. And then when Danno came and mentioned Freddie? Charlie started sobbing, it was heartbreaking. It made me even more upset at Steve because how dare he make Charlie feel like that you know?”

Nahele nods, “Yeah, I uh... I get it. Steve was like a second father to me in a lot of ways. Kind of like Danno's become. Seeing Freddie was tough. But Steve, he's... he's broken inside, he's been struggling with things for a long time and it's caused a lot of problems. None of it excuses what he did, but maybe it does explain it a little bit.”

Grace huffed softly, “He looked it and I can't say I was kind to him, I can't say I don't think he deserved it a little bit.”

“Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but he's been punished for what he did, for being untrue to himself, for dishonouring himself and his ancestors.”

“How did he dishonour his ancestors?” Grace didn't understand much spiritually but she was curious.

“Our ancestors fought so we can be who we are, when we deny who we are, when we actively fight against it, it dishonours their memories, their sacrifices, their struggles.”

Grace smiled softly, “I like the sound of that. I mean, my ancestors didn't fight for a whole lot I don't think, but Danno's fought for me and that's good enough.”

“Yeah it is. And you fight for him too, I've seen it.”

Grace flushed, looking away, “He's my Danno, of course I fight for him.”

Nahele grinned, Grace was... pretty when she blushed. “Do you feel better?”

She looked over, “A little. It's hard, seeing him again. Seeing him so broken and yet happy at the same time. Seeing Freddie as this constant reminder that he left Danno, left us, I don't know how to get over it.”

“Don't.” Nahele grinned at her confusion, “Freddie will always be a reminder of what Steve did while he left, but he can also be a reminder of what brought him back. Think about it, when Steve really needed help, really needed... a friend, needed family, he came _home_ to Oahu, to _Danno_.”

Grace frowned, “I guess.”

“Danny and Steve have always been there for each other in their hour of need, they have always supported one another, have always gone to each other when they need help, need support, need that love that no one else provides. They may not have been able to express it before, but I think it shows a lot about Steve that when he hit bottom the one person, the only person, he trusted was Danny, even believing that Danny would shut him out, turn him away, and believing that Danny had _every_ right to do it, he still came back. Risked himself, his heart, his soul, to ask his Danno for help.”

“And because Danno's such a bleeding heart he didn't turn him away.” Grace finished off her water and frowned, “He's been hurt so much by so many people. My mom, Gabby, my Uncle Matt, Amber...Melissa whatever her name was. But Steve, Steve was always there, always at his side. And when Danno really needed him Steve left.”

Nahele sighed, “That's unfair Grace. You're entitled to your anger but you can't compare Steve to those other people. He's not like them and deep down you know it.”

Grace blinked, got up and started pacing, “He still left.”

It was a weak argument and they both knew it. Nahele stood up, got in Grace's path and rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Grace, stop. Look at me.”

Grace made herself tip her head up and look into Nahele's eyes, how had she never noticed how beautiful they were? Brown eyes were normal to her, she saw them every day in mirror and whenever she looked at her mom, but Nahele's were... different in some way.

“Wh-what?” She was shaking slightly, why was she shaking.

“You're not angry at Steve for leaving when Danny needed him are you? You know Danny had all the love and support he could possibly want or need in Five-0, in you and Charlie. You're not angry at Steve for taking the time _he_ needed to try and heal are you?”

Tears filled Grace's eyes, “No.” She choked the word out.

“Why are you mad at Steve?” He lifted a hand, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his touch achingly tender, his eyes pleading with her to trust him.

“He left _me_ , he left _Charlie_ , he didn't even say good-bye!” She started to sob and Nahele pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her held her, “And he didn't even do what he said he was going to! He saw _her_ and just... just... took her back! After all she's done to him, all the time she's hurt him, all the time she's left he just... _let her back in_.”

Nahele gently swayed them as Grace talked, “You're angry he let himself get hurt again. Like Danno did every time he took your mom back.” Grace nodded against his chest and he sighed, “Me too.”

\- - - - -

Back at Danny's house Charlie leaned back and sniffled, “I need to blow my nose.”

Steve laughed, stroking Charlie's hair, “Sure buddy, I think I do too.”

Charlie laughed and got off Steve's lap to grab the tissues, bringing them back so they could both clean up. He sat next to Steve watched him a few moments.

“I really missed you Uncle Steve.”

“I missed you too Charlie. I'm sorry I couldn't come say good-bye. I want you to know that had nothing to do with you okay?”

Charlie looked over and nodded, “Okay Uncle Steve, I believe you.”

Freddie started to fuss then and Steve looked over at Charlie, “Do you want to come meet him?”

Charlie nodded, “Yes please.”

Steve stood up and held out his hand, which Charlie took and they two of them walked over to the playpen. Charlie peered down at the fussing baby.

“He has your eyes.” He commented as Steve bent down and carefully picked him up.

“Yeah he does.” He rested Freddie against his chest and rubbed his back, “Daddy's gotcha buddy, it's okay now. Daddy's here.”

Charlie frowned softly and watched Steve with Freddie. It still stung a bit but he knew Freddie wasn't a replacement, not really.

“I think he needs a diaper change you wanna help?”

Charlie made a face but then nodded, “Yeah, maybe...if it's not poopy.”

Steve laughed, “I don't blame you, baby poop is really gross.” He winked at him and carried Freddie over to the couch to change him.

Charlie watched as Steve laid Freddie down, it turned out to not be a poopy diaper so he came closer. Steve walked him through how to change the diaper, including the cloth trick and why they needed it. Charlie made an epic yuck-face when he did which made Steve laugh. Charlie watched Freddie and helped Steve get him changed and back into his clothes.

“Would you like to hold him?” Steve looked at Charlie once they were done.

Charlie's eyes widen but he nodded, “Yes Uncle Steve, I think I would.”

“Alright, up on the couch, back against the cushions.”

Charlie nodded and got into position. Steve explained how he needed to position his arms and then carefully laid Freddie in the cradle that Charlie's arms made. He made sure Charlie was supporting Freddie right and then sat down next to him. Freddie blinked up at Charlie and Charlie stared down at Freddie.

“Hi Freddie, I'm Charlie. Your dad and my Danno are best friends. So I guess that means we get to be friends too. It's okay that you're still little now. I was little like you when my sister Grace was big like me.” He grinned, “You'll meet Grace soon, she's really nice.”

Danny stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and swallowed thickly as he watched Charlie hold Freddie and talk to him. He walked toward the couch, watching Steve with Charlie and Freddie, the domestic nature of the scene making his heart ache.

Steve turned when he heard Danny coming, “Hey Danno, you okay?”

Danny nodded, holding a Longboard out to him, “Yeah Steve, I'm good.” He took a seat in the arm chair and grinned, “Hey, look at you Charlie huh? Getting to know Freddie, good job buddy.”

Charlie looked up and beamed at Danny, “Thanks Danno.” He looked back down at Freddie, “I'm gonna be the best friend ever for you Freddie, I won't always be able to be here, but when I am I'm gonna help Danno and Uncle Steve take care of you... kinda like a big brother only not really.”

Danny's heart clenched at Charlie's words. God the days when Danny would've killed for that to happen. Steve coughed softly and took a drink of his beer, reaching out and stroking Charlie's hair.

“Freddie'd be real lucky to have a big brother like you Charlie.”

“Thanks Uncle Steve.”

Freddie started fussing again and Steve hummed, “I think he's hungry.” He grinned at Charlie, “If I make him a bottle, do you wanna feed him?”

Charlie gasped softly but nodded, “Yeah, I do. I wanna be able to help with everything.”

Steve smiled, “Alright, you wait here and I'll get it made.” He ruffled Charlie's hair and got up to head to the kitchen to make the bottle of formula, “You know, speaking of food, what are we having for dinner?”

\- - - - -

Nahele and Grace had parted after Grace cried for a while, having someone her own age who understood the pain she felt was really cathartic for Grace. They were sitting on the couch now, Nahele's arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder. She'd wiped her eyes, blown her nose and was resting for the moment.

“Look, feel free to say no, it's just... it's almost dinner time, we both need to eat. So, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out to dinner with me? As friends, I mean... you know, it's not like a date, not that I wouldn't date you it's just...” He got cut off when Grace rested a finger on his lips.

“Dinner sounds nice. And we don't have to label anything Nahele, not now okay? We're friends, we've been through a lot, and we're having a meal together. What we decide it is now or when it's over doesn't matter yet okay?”

Nahele shifted and slightly and looked down at Grace, even as tired as she was, as wrung out emotionally as she was, she was still beautiful. Part of him wondered if he was unfairly shifting his feelings from Danny to Grace, but he had to admit he'd always found himself drawn to her, it had stung a bit when she started dating Will Grover. He blinked a moment, maybe he hadn't shifted his feelings for Danny onto Grace, maybe it had been the other way around.

“Nahele? Is everything okay?”

Nahele felt his cheeks heat a bit and was glad it wouldn't show too much, “Yeah Grace, everything's fine. I just... realized something. It's not a big deal. Did you wanna wash up, maybe change?”

She blinked, “Don't I look good enough to go out with you?”

He froze, his mouth opened and shut like a fish's for a few moments before Grace cracked up and winked at him.

“I was just yanking your chain. I've flown in these clothes and I was crying, I think giving my face a scrub and changing is a good idea. I'll be back in like... five.”

Nahele laughed and shook his head, “You are evil Grace Williams, evil.” He took a chance and gently stroked along her jaw with his fingertips, “Don't ever change.”

Grace blinked and then shivered softly at Nahele's touch, “I won't.” She spoke softly and then made herself move away from Nahele, “I won't be long.”

She dashed to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her and tried not to giggle. She was pretty sure she had butterflies in her stomach.

Nahele flopped back against the couch and stared at the ceiling, what was he doing? Grace was Danny's daughter, he was nuts! But she was so pretty, and her smile, god. He scrubbed a hand down his face and tried to get his thoughts in order. The idea that he'd been projecting his feelings for Grace onto Danny with how much time they'd been spending together shook him to his core, but it made sense. Danny was available, they were both bi, it was...confusing but it also made sense. He sighed, he just hoped that if he decided to pursue things with Grace, Danny didn't think badly of him, or didn't get hurt that Nahele's feelings weren't entirely 'real'.

Grace washed her face, brushed her hair and applied a bit of make up. She stripped out of the clothes she'd been wearing and looked through her bags. She found a nice pair of denim cut-offs and pulled them on, grinning, she loved the way they made her ass look. She rifled through her shirts and found a nice red top with a deep scoop neck and pulled it on too. She adjusted everything until it looked _just_ right and then slipped her feet into her sandals and headed out.

Nahele opened his eyes when he heard the door open and his jaw dropped, or it felt like it did. Damn, Grace looked incredible, like some kind of Goddess, Pele maybe because she was so hot. He stood up and smiled, doing his best not to stare too much.

“You look amazing.”

Grace flushed a bit, ducking her head and then she smiled up at him, “You think so?”

Nahele nodded, “Oh yeah, all the guys we see tonight will be jealous because I've got the prettiest woman on the island with me.”

Grace flushed even more, okay _that_ was smooth. “Oh well, it's not like they won't be jealous of me too, I've got the sweetest man on the island escorting me.”

It was Nahele's turn to flush and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “You think I'm sweet?”

Grace walked over to the couch and picked her purse up off the coffee table, “Among other things.”

“Oh yeah? You gonna tell me what those are?”

“Maybe, let's see how much fun we have tonight okay?”

Nahele nodded, “Sounds perfect. After you m'lady.”

Grace laughed but headed for the door so they could leave. She had a feeling tonight was going be looking up.

\- - - - -

Danny, Steve, and Charlie had decided on burgers for dinner and Steve felt good enough to help grill. Freddie was back in his playpen, but they'd moved it outside. Charlie and Danny were at the table, Danny helping Charlie work on his knife skills slicing tomatoes, onions, and pickles for the burger toppings.

“That's good Charlie, firm grip but not tight, keep your fingers curled so the blade's sliding down the fronts of your fingers.”

Charlie smiled, he liked how this felt, him and Danno working together, Freddie napping, Uncle Steve at the grill. It was almost like they were a family, almost.

Steve flipped the burgers, not realizing he was having a similar thought to Charlie, this was really nice. Domestic, loving, it felt like home. He'd never really thought about how much he'd taken that feeling for granted before he'd left Hawaii. Maybe Danny was right, maybe he should have stayed on Oahu, found a way to get past the memories here, by confronting them rather than running away like he always did. He looked over at Danny and Charlie, smiling softly.

“Burgers are almost done, if you guys are good I'll add the cheese and start toasting the buns.”

Danny looked at Charlie and then turned to smiles at Steve, “Yeah babe, I think we're ready for the cheese and buns. Right Charlie?”

Steve wasn't sure if Danny realized he'd started calling him babe again but he wasn't going to draw attention to it in case Danny stopped again. He liked it.

Charlie grinned up at Danny, “Right Danno!”

“Alright, good. Now, you stay here and makes sure Uncle Steve doesn't burn the buns, I am going to take the knife into the kitchen and get us our drinks okay?”

“Okay Danno, I'll watch him, and Freddie too.”

Danny smiled and patted his son's shoulder, “That's my boy.”

Danny carefully took the knife and headed into the house. Charlie moved to watch Steve man the grill, though he stayed far enough back that he couldn't get burned or anything.

“Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah Lil D?”

Charlie grinned at that, “Do you love Danno?”

Steve nearly dropped the spatula he was using, “Uh, yeah I do buddy, why?”

“Gracie said you said you were _in love_ with Danno, is that true?”

Steve blinked, “Did Danno hear her say that?”

Charlie nodded, “Uh-huh. He said you told him you love him.”

“Well, uh, I did. Because I do. And yes, what Grace said is true, I did tell her that.”

“Why?”

“Why did I tell her that?”

Charlie nodded.

“Well, because it's true. I've been in love with Danno for a long time Charlie, but there was something deep inside me that I was scared of and so even though I knew I love Danno so much it was hard for me to tell him.” Steve frowned, “And Danno only dated girls so it was hard for me to think that he'd love me the same way I love him.”

“Why? You only dated girls.”

Steve laughed and checked the buns, making sure they wouldn't burn, “Yeah I did, but I did it for a different reason than Danno did.”

Danny stood in the doorway just out sigh listening to Steve answer Charlie's questions, impressed as always by the age-appropriate way that Steve handled the questions.

“Why did you do it?”

“Because I thought I had to.” Steve frowned, taking the burgers and buns off the grill and crouching to watch Charlie, “Do you know what it means if someone is gay Charlie?”

Charlie nodded, “Yep, when a person is gay they love people who are the same gender as them. So if they're boys they love boys and if they're a girl they love girls.”

Steve smiled, “That's right. Well, I'm gay Charlie.”

“You are?”

“I am. But I was scared to be gay because there are still a lot of people who don't like it when people are gay and I was afraid my dad would be disappointed if I was.”

“Why would he be disappointed?”

“Well, like I said some people don't like gay people.”

“Oh and you thought your dad would be like that. He wouldn't like it if you loved boys instead of girls.”

“Yeah. The other reason was that, until not too long ago, if you were gay, lesbian, bisexual...if you were different and wanted to join the military they had what was called Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Which mean they couldn't _ask_ if you were gay, lesbian, transgender, or that stuff, but also as long as _you_ didn't _tell_ them you were they couldn't discharge you either.”

Charlie frowned deeply, “So, you couldn't be gay and be in the military but they couldn't ask you and you couldn't tell them, so you had to lie about who you were to serve in the military?”

“Well, not lie, just not say.”

“Danno says lies of omission are still lies.”

Steve laughed softly and nodded, “That definitely sounds like something Danno would say. And he's right, mostly. Sometimes, not saying something can be the right thing to do when you're adult. It can keep you safe, make sure you that can help people or come home safely to the people you love.”

“Oh.” Charlie looked confused, “How so?”

“Well, if I had told my superior officers I'm gay before Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed, that means it was taken away, it doesn't apply anymore, then I wouldn't have been able to serve in the Navy, I wouldn't have been able to be a SEAL and I might not have become the leader of Five-0 or met you and Danno.” Steve smiled softly, “But the real, hard truth, Charlie is I was scared, not that I wouldn't able to serve in the military but that I'd be a disappointment to my family, there are a lot of people who have an idea in their head of what a man is, what “real” man is, and to a lot of those people being a gay isn't part of that.”  
  


“Well that's stupid.”

Danny laughed and they both turned to look at him, “Danno, how long you been standing there babe?”

“Long enough to know those burgers and buns are gonna get cold.” He winked, “Come on you two, we can talk more about lying and staying quiet to keep people safe and all that kind of stuff over dinner yeah?”

Charlie nodded, “Okay Danno.” He moved to the table and took a seat while Steve stood.

Danny made his way over to Steve and rested a hand on his shoulder, “I am... really proud of how you handled that. I know it couldn't have been easy, I know it was hard for me when I came out to Grace and Charlie but they were so kind and understanding, it was great.”

Steve looked at Danny and god he wanted to kiss him, “I'm done keeping secrets Danno, from myself, from the people I love, I can't do anymore. I won't.”

Danny nodded, stepping back as his throat got tight, “Good, well that's good Steve. Now come on, dinner.”

\- - - - -

A few hours later Nahele walked Grace back to her hotel room, they stopped at the door and he smiled, “I had a really great time this evening Grace.”

Grace smiled back, “I did too.”

“So, I have to work tomorrow, but I have Sundays off still. I'll be over at Danno's in the morning but I was thinking, if you want, we could maybe meet up somewhere, go on a picnic?”

Grace blinked a few times, “You, and me, have a picnic together?”

“Yeah, I've always wanted to get to know you better, we just...ran in different circles and you started dating Will.” He shrugged, “I have the chance now, I'd like to take it, if you'll let me.”

Grace flushed, looking down coyly for a moment and then back up, “Yes, I think I will.”

Nahele's heart skipped a beat at the way she looked up at him and then at her words. “Oh good.” He coughed, “Sorry, I mean I would respect your wishes regardless but I'm glad you said yes.”

Grace laughed softly, he was cute when he was flustered. She reached out and took his hand, “You have my number, text me. And I might be at Danno's on Sunday, I'm not sure yet.”

“I hope you will be. I know it'll be hard to see Steve but I really hope you can give him a second chance.”

She sighed, “yeah, I suppose I owe him that much for all he's done for Danno. Before he left anyway.”

Nahele nodded, “So, I'll text you tomorrow before my shift, is that okay?”

“Yeah, it's good.”

If asked later, neither would remember whether Grace drew him closer or he bent down first, the only thing they _would_ remember is fireworks when their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated but not necessary.


	16. Finale: Happily Ever After is a Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Steve comes back to Hawaii the McGarretts and Williamses finally get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had this chapter pretty much done since like a week after I started the story. I've honestly lost the drive to write it so I figure you guys deserve the ending even if the stuff in the middle between where we left it and this is, for now, unknown. I might as some point come back and fill in the blanks, we'll see. Hope you guys at least enjoy the ending. 
> 
> Much love, Spoonie.

Approx. 2 years after Steve comes home:

Danny stood in the court house waiting for Steve. Grace was next to him, her pale blue dress looked amazing on her, and Charlie was next to Grace in a tan suit with pale blue shirt. Charlie really did look like a mini-Danny. Danny fiddled with his suit and Grace looked over at him.

“Stop it Danno, he'll be here.” She smiled fondly at her dad.

Danny paused, nodding, “I know, I know Monkey, I just...still, you know?”

“I know Danno, I know.” She took his hand a gave it a squeeze, “Maybe Freddie need the bathroom or spilled something on his clothes. He _will_ be here.”

The Five-0 Ohana sat with their families and waited with the Williamses. This day was a long time coming, but it was finally here.

Five minutes, that felt like five years, later the door opened and Steve entered carrying Freddie. Steve wore a light brown suit and light green shirt that made his eyes pop. Danny's heart skipped a beat as he watched his fiance walk up the aisle towards him.

“Sorry I'm late, we needed to stop for a potty break.” He gave Danny a sheepish smile, “I should have texted. I'm so sorry.”

Danny smiled up at Steve, “It's okay, I knew you'd be here.”

Danny turned to the judge, “We're ready.”

The judge smiled and nodded, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the these two men in holy matrimony, and to join these to families together as one forever.” She smiled at Steve, “Steven Jack McGarrett, do you take Daniel Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, have and hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny, “I do your Honour.”

The judge turned to Danny, “And Daniel Williams, do you take Steven Jack McGarrett to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, have and hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”

Danny beamed at Steve, “I do your Honour.”

The judge nodded, “Steven, do you take Grace Williams and Charles Edwards-Williams to be your children, to love and protect, guide and teach them for the rest of your life?”

Steve looked at Grace and Charlie and then back to the judge, “I do your Honour.”

The judge turned back to Danny, “And do you Daniel Williams take Frederick McGarrett to be your son, to love and protect, guide and teach him for the rest of your life?”

Danny looked at the child in Steve's arms and nodded, “I do your Honour.”

The judge nodded, “The rings?”

Charlie reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the bag, he passed it to Grace who passed it to the judge. The rings were beautiful, titanium with red oak and blue maple. Steve's more maple than oak, Danny's the opposite. The judge took the rings out and held out her hand, she smiled at Steve.

“Steven, take Daniel's ring and place it on his left hand. You can say any vows you've chosen now.”

Steve's hand shook as he picked up the red and blue ring, “Danno, I've been in love with your for nearly fifteen years. You are strong, smart, loving, caring, incredibly frustrating at times and just when I think I couldn't love you any more, you do something and it proves me wrong. I promise to never leave you or our children again, if I ever leave Hawaii it will be with you and them, as a family. I love you Danny Williams and I am so happy to be the man you've chosen to spend your life with.” Danny lifted his hand since Steve was holding Freddie and watched as Steve slid the ring on his finger.

The judge smiled and looked at Danny, “Daniel, take Steven's place it on his left hand. You say any vows you've chosen now.”

Danny picked up the ring and looked up at Steve, “Almost four years ago you broke my heart. I thought it would never be healed, but you proved me wrong. You came back with that beautiful baby and showed me a whole new level of love, of devotion and care. You pieced me back together and I couldn't be happier to be the man you want to spend you life with. I love you Steve.” He took Steve's still trembling hand and placed the ring on his finger.

The judge smiled, “Unless anyone has any reason these two should not be wed?” There was a resounding 'no' from the assembled guests which made the couple and judge laugh, “Alright, by the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I know pronounce you husbands for life. You may kiss your man.”

Steve passed Freddie to Grace and then bent to kiss his Danno, his husband. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him back. They lost time as they sealed the union in the oldest way. Whistles and cheers brought them out of it and they rested their foreheads together.

The next few minutes was a blur as they signed the paperwork to make not only the marriage official but to allow Steve to adopt Grace and Charlie, and Danny to adopt Freddie. Once all that was done the judge declared them officially the McGarrett-Williams family, complete with name changes for the kids.

Charlie and Grace led the way out of the courtroom so they could head to the restaurant for dinner. Steve held Freddie in one arm as he walked hand-in-hand with Danny down the aisle. He looked down at his husband and he'd never been happier.

Who says you can't go home?

Fin.

* * *

Ring 1: Danny's

Ring 2: Steve's.

**Author's Note:**

> For hair length on Steve think something Mick St. John length, Steve hasn't had time to get his hair cut in months sorta deal.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thinking Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628580) by [JackMcGarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett)




End file.
